Ric Auré : Affaire 7 : Une ange libérée
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Septième affaire de Ric Auré. Bien qu'il soit encore loin de s'être vengé, Ric Auré doit apprendre à vivre sans sa présence. Mais à force, il se demande à quoi joue la jeune fille Pyronille qu'il tente de sauver désespérément ? Et est-ce qu'Emairon est vraiment ce qu'il prétend être ? Parfois, la vérité est toute autre que celle que l'on croit apercevoir.
1. Chapitre 1 : Déjà partis

**Chapitre 1 : Déjà partis**

« Ric, Ric ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cela ? »

_La Momartik humanisée presse aussitôt sa poitrine contre moi, oeuvrant avec un généreux décolleté dans son kimono. Je pousse un léger soupir, posant une main sur mon front._

« C'est très bien, Calsidya … C'est très bien même … Mais maintenant, si tu veux … »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, tu n'as fait que semblant de regarder. Je voulais savoir si ce rouge à lèvres n'était pas trop visible quand même. »

_Hmmm ? Elle parle du rouge à lèvres ? Pas de sa tenue ? Je suis tellement habitué à ce genre d'attaques de sa part que je n'ai pas fait attention. Je pose un doigt sur les lèvres, le retirant aussitôt avant de le lécher. Hmm …_

« Goût cerise ? C'est un très bon choix, Calsidya. Tu peux aller le prendre si tu v… »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle m'embrasse subitement. Aussitôt, je lui fais retirer ses lèvres des miennes, m'apprêtant à crier en plein magasin. Mais c'est elle qui reprend la parole, me disant d'une voix amusée :_

« Je pensais que tu voulais goûter un peu plus directement cela non ? Est-ce que je me suis trompée ? Je vais aller voir Séphyria. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Tritani par contre. »

_Ah … Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ? Je me demande quelle idée m'est passée par la tête lorsque j'ai décidé de les emmener dans une boutique pour femmes. Ah … Peut-être pour me permettre d'oublier un peu cet échec de la dernière mission ? J'ai pu retrouver … Dyamia mais bon …_

_Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver. J'ai encore aussi un autre goût sur mes lèvres, plus amer … Les lèvres de Dyamia avaient été si douces … si chaudes … Je m'en rappelle encore. Pourquoi cette sensation ? A cause de ce qui avait été dit auparavant ?_

« Ric ? Est-ce que … cela sent bon ? J'aime bien l'odeur. »

« Hmm ? Laisse-moi sentir. » _murmure-je avec lenteur alors que Tritani s'approche de moi, tendant un parfum. Elle en imprègne ma main._

« L'odeur est particulière … mais cela sent bon. »

Pfiou … C'est _vrai que … Ça n'a pas l'odeur d'un fruit, c'est différent. Ça fait un peu tourner la tête mais en même temps, cela donne envie que l'on se rapproche bien plus de la personne pour humer parfaitement cette odeur._

« Je pense que oui. Ça t'ira très bien, Tritani. Si tu veux le prendre, tu le peux. »

« Merci beaucoup, Ric. Je t'aime. » _me dit-elle tout simplement en rougissant, me donnant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. C'est vraiment elle ? Une terrifiante dragonne à trois têtes normalement ? Et pourquoi j'ai accepté ce baiser à la base ?! _

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à retrouver Séphyria. Je la remarque aussitôt, elle est du côté des shampoings et des crèmes de beauté. Je m'approche d'elle, tout souriant avant de poser ma main sur son bras, la faisant un peu sursauter._

« Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose de bien, Séphyria ? »

« Je pensais à cela … Enfin … Même si mes ailes sont du coton … Je ne vais pas les laver avec de la lessive quand même. Bien que cela ait la consistance du coton, je peux les laver avec ça … Enfin, cela adoucit les cheveux mais ça marchera pour mes ailes. »

« Hmmm ? Des ailes dans lesquelles je peux plonger pour me reposer paisiblement ? Je suis bien entendu pour une telle idée ! »

« Idiot … Ce n'est pas comme ça que je le pensais mais d'accord. Par contre … Et cela … Puisque tu aimes les choses douces … Tu penses quoi de cette crème ? »

_Je viens lui souffler dans l'oreille quelques mots, regardant en même temps sa réaction :_

« Si c'est pour l'utiliser sur tout ton corps, je t'achèterai tout ce que tu veux comme crème. »

« Roh ! Ric … Quand même. Je suis sûre que Calsidya et Tritani t'ont encore donné une mauvaise idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

_J'hoche la tête négativement bien que je garde mon sourire aux lèvres. Elle se trompe complètement. Mais bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment ça le souci. J'attends que les trois femmes aient terminé avec leurs choix._

_Ah … Quand même … Voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse une femme faire les magasins. Alors, quand il y en a trois ? Mais bon, avec nos économies et nos travaux respectifs, de toute façon, nous avons largement de quoi vivre paisiblement et correctement._

_Mais si j'ai demandé à faire quelques achats … C'est bien parce que dès demain matin à l'aube, nous serons dans l'avion. Cela fait à peine une semaine depuis les évènements au Jipen mais j'ai décidé de ne pas perdre plus de temps avec cela._

_Maintenant que les minutes s'écoulent, je reste près de la caisse, attendant que Séphyria et les deux autres femmes arrivent. Quand ce fut le cas, je paye le tout, souriant devant les achats. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas les tenues qui vont avec car sinon, je risque de payer beaucoup trop même. Ah … Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour elles ?_

_Je me le demande sincèrement alors que je regarde les différents achats. Dans la voiture, Séphyria est assise à côté de moi pendant que je conduis. Calsidya fait la conversation avec Tritani bien qu'elle ne la laisse pas réellement parler._

_Ah … Calsidya … Une Momartik, à la base, on s'imagine un pokémon assez froid et sinistre non ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? Tout le contraire. Je me demande si ce n'est pas une blague ou presque. Ah … Vraiment … Mais bon ! Je ne vais pas me plaindre pour si peu non plus hein ? Il n'y a pas que ça ! Ah … Je mets une main devant ma bouche après que l'on soit descendus de la voiture._

_Pour cette nuit, je vais aller me coucher assez rapidement comme ça, demain, je serai en pleine forme. Je ferme les yeux et je tente de trouver le sommeil bien qu'il n'arrive pas. C'est seulement lorsque Séphyria arrive que je me sente déjà un peu mieux, ma tête logée contre sa poitrine recouverte seulement par une nuisette._

_Puis avant même que je m'endorme, je sens déjà que les deux autres femmes sont arrivées. C'est devenu une habitude … Une très mauvaise habitude même. Mais … Cela me permet de dormir plus paisiblement contrairement à ce que je pense. Je … _

_Aaaaaaaah ! Le lendemain, à peine le soleil levé que je suis déjà en train de bâiller. Dans l'avion, je suis assis à côté de Séphyria alors que Calsidya et Tritani sont derrière nous. Comme souvent, Calsidya vient me distraire. Ah … Bon … J'ai bien dormi mais je manque souvent de sommeil mais en même temps, je ne cauchemarde plus …_

« Hmmm ? Toi, tu penses à me remercier pour avoir veillé sur toi. » _me dit Calsidya, se penchant au-dessus de moi. Quand même … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a autant … de poitrine ?! C'est vraiment indécent ! Surtout quand ça se trouve au-dessus de ma tête ! Je ne préfère pas lui répondre, je ne veux pas vraiment parler de ça, non._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Service sexuel

**Chapitre 2 : Service sexuel**

« Tu es sûr, Ric, que l'on a bien fait de venir sans Alphonse et Roubé ? »

« Ils nous ont déjà assez aidé. Il n'y a pas besoin de plus … Loin de là même. »

« Comme tu le veux … Je n'aime pas que l'on leur cache des choses, surtout pas à ma sœur. »

« Je suis désolée, Séphyria … Mais je préfère réellement. »

_C'était aussi simple que cela même si ça ne devait pas plaire à Séphyria, voilà tout. Je pousse un léger soupir alors que l'avion va bientôt atterrir. Dommage que le décor ne soit guère réellement enchanteur. Enfin, l'endroit où nous allons atterrir n'est pas vilain, loin de là, très loin même. Mais bon … Ce n'est pas le grand luxe non plus._

« C'est assez désolant en un sens. Les pays … pauvres comme celui-ci. »

« Calsidya, il y a toujours pire, si tu veux tout savoir. »

_Je lui fais la remarque en me disant que ce n'est pas forcément le pays le plus pauvre que l'on verra dans notre existence. Ah … Oui … Mais la Thialende, en tant que policier, je sais comment ça se passe là-bas._

_Et ce n'est pas plaisant, pas du tout même. Nous atterrissons finalement après quelques minutes alors que je descends rapidement de l'avion, accompagné par mes trois drôles de dames. __Ah … Pff … __Rien que le fait de voir cet endroit me déprime. L'aéroport est bien entretenu mais dès que nous le quitterons …_

_Non … Je ne veux pas y penser tout de suite. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je pousse un soupir alors que je prends les bagages de Séphyria et moi. Je me tourne vers les deux autres demoiselles, leur disant que je suis désolé mais bon … C'est ainsi et pas autrement. J'ai mes préférences et elles le savent très bien. Sauf que voilà … Tritani soulève les deux valises comme si de rien n'était alors que j'ai l'air bien ridicule à peiner._

« Merci beaucoup pour ma virilité, Tritani. »

« Hein ? Comment cela ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » _bredouille la Trioxhydre, un peu désabusée sans réellement savoir pourquoi je dis cela._

« Rien du tout … Rien de rien … »

« Il est triste car tu es plus forte que lui … Je suis sûre que tu pourrais aussi porter ses valises sans aucun problème. »

« Bien entendu. Ric ? Si tu veux me les donner … »

« NON ! Il en est hors de question ! » _hurle-je avec une colère pudique alors que j'accélère les pas pour éviter qu'elle me suive. Je sais parfaitement que Tritani a compris la situation mais bon … C'est gênant et offensant pour moi ! Très offensant même ! J'ai vraiment honte de ça ! J'aurai mieux fait de me taire ! Pourtant, je ne pensais pas à mal !_

_Pfff … Quel idiot de me prendre la tête pour une chose aussi basique et simple que ça ! Je suis sorti de l'aéroport et oui … Le décor est déjà bien moins paradisiaque. Je sais que j'ai pas choisi le plus bel avion mais voir quand même des mendiants rien qu'en sortant de là … C'est affreux. Ca me fait plus mal qu'autre chose._

« Ric ! Quand même … Tu n'es plus un enfant non ? Allons ! Arrête de bouder ! »

_J'entends Séphyria qui vient derrière moi … Un enfant ? Bouder ? Je ne boude pas ! Pas du tout même ! Je me retourne pour lui faire face, souriant faiblement pour qu'elle comprenne parfaitement la situation. Je prends la parole :_

« Je voulais juste voir le décor … J'espère que l'endroit où nous avons loué … est quand même assez bon … Car nous sommes quatre quand même. »

« Je ne sais pas réellement. Je n'ai pas vérifié plus que cela. Je t'ai fait entièrement confiance, j'espère ne pas m'être trompé … Je l'espère vraiment. » _soupire Séphyria._

« Hey ! Dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de confiance ! »

_Pour me faire taire, elle vient m'embrasser alors que j'hèle un taxi. Déjà, Tritani et Calsidya arrivent alors que j'ouvre la porte pour laisser la possibilité aux trois femmes de monter à l'intérieur. Je m'installe au siège avant, donnant l'adresse où normalement l'hôtel nous attend. Enfin … Non … Ce n'est pas un hôtel mais une zone résidentielle normalement de bonne qualité. Enfin, un endroit où nous pourrons loger pendant plusieurs jours !_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il nous dépose devant un bâtiment assez spacieux. En fait, ça semble être un endroit assez propre même. Disons qu'il n'y a pas de détritus dans les environs et c'est une bonne chose. Je me dirige vers l'appartement, regardant à l'intérieur. Tout est nickel … Vraiment._

« Je vais aller me promener pour voir les alentours. »

« Est-ce que … je peux t'accompagner, Ric ? » _me demanda doucement Tritani alors que je pensais y aller seul. Mais elle me regarde avec ses petits yeux de femme-pokémon battu. Puis, je me rappelle une chose et dit :_

« Tu peux … Comme Calsidya et Séphyria n'ont rien porté, je ne pense pas que ça les dérange de déballer nos affaires non ? »

_Je savoure un peu ma victoire alors que Calsidya me tire la langue, mauvaise joueuse qu'elle est. Séphyria ne fait qu'hausser les épaules, souriant :_

« Cela me semble normal. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai. Bonne route, Tritani, je te le confie. S'il a un geste déplacé, ne te laisses pas faire … même si ça serait le contraire. »

_Le contraire ? Que Tritani ait un geste déplacé vers moi ? Ou alors qu'elle se laisserait faire ? Je ne sais pas vraiment où veut en venir Séphyria mais je quitte l'appartement avec Tritani. Après quelques pas, elle vient glisser sa main dans la mienne, me faisant un petit sourire. Lorsque nous sommes en privé, elle est … vraiment assez intimidée._

_Je ne sais pas par quoi … Mais bon, j'accepte sa main. Ça ne promet rien de spécial de toute façon. Alors que nous marchons côte à côte, je vois ce à quoi je m'attendais. Des enfants … Ils ne doivent même pas avoir huit ans. Des jeunes garçons, des jeunes filles … Qui tiennent la main de différentes personnes, souvent âgées, souvent masculines._

« Je … Je voulais juste me confirmer cela … »

_Je dis cela alors que Tritani serre plus fortement ma main, me désignant de l'autre libre une jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que … Elle a des cheveux roux mais surtout … Un petit haut orange avec un ovale jaune en son centre. Mais je ne m'attarde pas sur sa tenue … plutôt sur la queue orange qui dépasse de ses fesses, une petite flamme au bout._

« Une Salamèche ? Ça veut dire … quoi ça ? »

_Comme si la pédophilie ne suffisait pas … Voilà que la poképhilie venait la rejoindre. Je regarde la Salamèche accompagné un homme qui doit avoir une bonne soixantaine d'années. Elle semble à peine comprendre ce qui se passe, contrairement aux enfants thialendais qui sont habitués à cela._

« Ric … S'il te plaît, est-ce que l'on peut aller la … »

« On ne peut pas, Tritani. Si on commence à se faire remarquer maintenant … »

_Si on commence maintenant, tout sera fichu ! TOUT ! J'en … J'en ai assez ! Ah … Ah … Je dois plutôt me contrôler et ne pas m'énerver mais … Je pense à Dyamia. Il faut que je la sauve ! Il faut que … Je regarde Tritani qui vient de gémir, je serre beaucoup trop fort sa main. Je bredouille quelques excuses, lui disant qu'il vaut mieux rentrer._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Informateur anonyme

**Chapitre 3 : Informateur anonyme**

« Il s'est passé quoi, Tritani ? Ric en fait une tête. »

« Nous avons trouvé des pédophiles … et des poképhiles … Enfin … Il y avait des enfants pokémons qui se trouvaient dans les rues. »

« Ah … Il fallait s'en douter. Dès l'instant où la Triafa peut se faire de l'argent, elle n'hésitera pas à utiliser tous les moyens, même les pires, pour arriver à ses fins. »

_Séphyria parle avec Tritani alors que je sens déjà la poitrine de Calsidya qui vient me toucher le dos. Contrairement à son existence même, la Momartik est plus que chaleureuse, passant ses bras autour de mon cou tout en me souriant doucement. Enfin, je m'en doute sur ce dernier point puisque c'est habituel chez elle._

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas … Ric. C'est normal … Enfin … Dans ce pays … Mais tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, tu le sais non ? »

« Mais ne rien faire est encore pire … Mais je ne pouvais pas … Si nous nous faisons repérés par la Triafa tout de suite, c'est perdu d'avance. »

« Oui bien entendu … Mais ne te fait pas de mal pour ça. Tu n'es pas omnipotent, tu ne peux pas être partout et sauver tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Surement … Oui … Enfin … Je crois que … Ah … Un message sur mon portable. Surement Alphonse qui veut m'insulter car je l'ai pas prévenu. »

_Je pousse un soupir alors que je m'extirpe des bras de Calsidya. Je commence à appuyer sur les touches de mon portable avant d'hausser un sourcil. Un message d'un destinataire inconnu ? Qu'est-ce que … Encore une publicité ? Enfin, il y a des chances ? Je reste méfiant et je suis déjà prêt à briser mon portable mais je décide d'ouvrir le message_

« Hein ? Mais c'est … » _commence-je à dire avec étonnement et surprise._

_Les trois femmes s'approchent de moi alors que je reste scotché à mon écran de portable. Comment est-ce possible ? Ce n'est … enfin ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Enfin ! Normalement ! ENFIN ! CE N'EST PAS …_

« Je ne rêve pas ou alors, ce sont des plans ? Des endroits où se trouveraient … »

« Attends un peu, Calsidya. Tritani ? Tu viens avec moi ? Il y a une localisation non très loin d'ici. On va y jeter un œil. Ric ? Tu sais qui a envoyé ça ? » _me demande Séphyria._

« Pas du tout mais … Faites attention. Je vous laisse faire car vous savez voler mais quand même … On ne sait pas du tout ce qui risque de vous attendre, d'accord ? »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas … Nous sommes deux dragonnes. Pour nous mettre à terre, il faudra faire bien mieux que ça de toute façon. »

« Je vais l'accompagner. Nous serons deux pour nous protéger mutuellement. »

_Je le sais parfaitement, Tritani. Je le sais parfaitement. Je soupire après les propos de la Trioxhydre alors que je réfléchis à tout cela. Qui aurait pu m'envoyer une telle information ? Je m'assois sur le canapé, remarquant que tout a été rangé alors que je suis songeur._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Tritani et Séphyria sont parties et j'entends l'eau qui s'écoule de la salle de bains. Ah ? Elles ont oublié de … Ah non ! Quel idiot. Il reste Calsidya. J'allais commettre l'erreur suprême : celle de croire que Calsidya n'en profiterait pas. Je m'apprête à visiter les différentes pièces, n'ayant pas encore eu réellement l'occasion de le faire auparavant. Mais dès mon premier pas, une porte s'ouvre._

« Oh ? Tu comptais aller dormir, Ric ? »

_Et voilà. Je devais m'y attendre. Calsidya n'avait qu'une serviette autour du corps … et avec ça, difficile de cacher ses seins correctement. Je ne fais qu'hocher la tête, me dirigeant tout de suite vers la chambre mais je la vois qui m'accompagne._

« Nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux dormir tous ensemble plutôt que chacun de notre côté. Désolée, Ric mais il faut donc que je prenne le même chemin que toi. »

_Bien entendu, bien entendu. Je la laisse passer, murmurant que ce n'est pas un problème. Elle peut y aller d'abord, moi, ça attendra. Mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de m'échapper, prenant ma main alors que la serviette tombe au sol, la dévoilant complètement nue. Elle me force à poser une main sur son sein gauche, le téton entre mes doigts. Gloups … _

« Ric ? Et si nous en profitions ? Tritani et Séphyria ne seront pas là pendant une bonne heure non ? J'en ai assez d'attendre, tu le sais hein ? »

« Je suis désolé … Mais je n'avais rien promis. Et tu t'en doutes qu'avec Séphyria, nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose ces derniers jours. Donc tu t'en doutes aussi que je suis sur le point d'exploser … Donc tu as décidé d'en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh que oui ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Et puis … Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez jolie pour toi ? »

_Oh ! Elle est plus que belle, peut-être pas d'une beauté surnaturelle et noble comme celles des deux dragonnes mais … Elle a son propre charme. Et je ne pense pas à ses mamelons un peu trop généreux chez elle. RAH ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça !_

« Ric ! Et moi ? Et Tritani ? De notre côté, on peut juste vous entendre toi et Séphyria sans que nous ayons quelque chose en retour ? Est-ce que tu trouves ça logique et normal ? »

« Ce n'est pas question d'être logique ou normal, loin de là ! Ce n'est pas du tout pareil, tu le sais parfaitement non hein ? » _dis-je avec un peu d'agacement alors que je commence à perdre un peu patience. Finalement, je me positionne bien en face d'elle, reprenant la parole sur un ton légèrement irrité :_

« Nous n'allons pas ravoir cette conversation, Calsidya. Déjà que j'accepte à peine que vous m'embrassiez alors que ça ne devrait pas être normal et … »

« Nous devrions aller dans l'un de ces pays où les hommes peuvent avoir plusieurs femmes ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça serait une excellente idée non ? Ici, je crois que ça serait accepté n'est-ce pas ? » _me dit-elle alors que j'en ai rien à faire. Je … ne veux pas, je crois._

« Non et non. Bon … Vas finir de te sécher et de t'habiller. Ensuite, moi … Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de ce problème par ta faute. »

_J'ai honte de parler d'une telle chose à une personne … qui n'est plus vraiment une inconnue. Sans crier gare, elle pose une main sur mon entrejambe cachée par mon pantalon. Je ne dis plus rien du tout mais je lui repousse la main. Quelle idiote ! Je vais … AH ! Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain alors que je l'entends soupirer. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'hésiterai pas un instant … mais … Il y a Séphyria et je ne peux pas._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis assis sur le canapé, soulagé et calme alors que Calsidya a sa tête posée contre mon épaule, habillée correctement. Voilà … C'est mieux … Beaucoup mieux même. Finalement, Séphyria et Trtitani revinrent, la mine déconfite_

« Ric … Les informations étaient correctes. Il y a bien … comme une usine … Enfin … Ca ressemble à une usine mais il y a parfois quelques enfants qui en sortent. J'ai cru en voir un seul sortir … C'était bien un enfant pokémon. Je … Il faudrait que l'on sache qui t'a donné cette information. »

_Je le sais bien … Je le sais bien … Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire avec elle hein ? Avec cette information ? On ne va pas arrêter ce genre de … choses en un claquement de doigts. Puis je me dis que j'ai déjà fait tellement … Alors peut-être que cela m'aiderait à trouver où est Dyamia ? Peut-être que … C'est sur son corps que les scientifiques récupèrent des données pour créer ces enfants ?!_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Déjà au courant

**Chapitre 4 : Déjà au courant**

« Dyamia ? Je peux savoir ce à quoi tu joues actuellement ? »

« A Arbok. » _déclare la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs alors qu'elle tient dans sa main un portable. Elle s'adresse au vieil homme qui est en train d'observer un dossier la concernant. _« C'est un jeu où tu contrôles un Arbok qui doit avaler des fruits et qui grandit au fur et à mesure. C'est un jeu assez simpliste mais intemporel. »

« Je sais ce qu'est Arbok, Dyamia. Hmmm … Ton corps, ça a l'air d'aller, non ? Aucun problème avec celui-ci ? Je ne crois pas avoir vu des hommes récemment ici. »

« Il semblerait que je ne sois plus bonne à grand-chose. Hahaha ! »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'exclame avec amusement alors qu'elle continue de tapoter sur le portable avec une certaine frénésie. Si cela n'est qu'un jeu, elle est comme exaltée par rapport à celui-ci. Ou alors, est-elle réellement en train de jouer ?_

« Plus bonne à grand-chose … Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par-là ? »

« Oh ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tu n'auras qu'à poser la question au chef de la Triafa, tu ne crois pas ? Ca sera bien mieux même. »

« Et si tu me disais plutôt où tu veux en venir ? Ca sera beaucoup plus simple. »

« Non, non … Mais bon … Aller … C'est bien parce que tu m'as prêté ce portable que je vais te répondre. Tiens ! » _dit la jeune fille avant de se relever de son lit, s'approchant de lui._

_Elle lui tend son portable, gardant son sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui a quelque chose d'assez malheureux … et amusé. Il reprend son portable, la regardant avant de demander :_

« Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je vais le faire, ne te presse donc pas, ça ne sert à rien. Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu demanderas confirmation mais je sais qu'il veut se débarrasser de moi. Il n'attend plus que le bon moment car tu vois, je ne suis pas … si « docile » comme il a pu le remarquer. »

« Je l'ai aussi remarqué mais ça ne change rien … Attends ? Répète ? »

« J'ai dit qu'il allait tout faire pour me tuer … Je ne sais pas par quelle méthode mais ça ne sera pas une méthode directe. Je suis bien plus forte que les ridicules petits pokémons humanisés que vous avez créés. »

« Je le sais parfaitement … »

_Mais cela le dérange. Quelque chose le dérange dans cette discussion. Rien que le fait qu'elle sache qu'elle va mourir, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et puis, elle semble si sereine et si calme. Ce n'est pas normal, loin de là. Il reprend d'une voix lente :_

« Et cela ne te fait donc pas peur de savoir que tu vas bientôt mourir ? »

« Mourir ? Moi ? HAHAHA ! Quelle bonne blague, Loïc. Quelle bonne blague. »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment fait pour être drôle … Dyamia. »

_Il pousse un soupir un peu exaspéré. Elle ne semble pas comprendre le sérieux de la situation. Pourtant, elle perd son sourire, murmurant d'une voix douce :_

« Comme si je pouvais mourir … Ric est déjà en Thialende. Je le sais parfaitement. Il n'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve et me libère. »

« Tu as tellement confiance en ses capacités ? »

« Confiance ? Même pas … Loin de là. Je sais juste que ça se passera ainsi. » _déclare la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, éclatant d'un rire tonitruant._

_C'est juste ainsi et pas autrement. Elle a confiance en Ric … C'est aussi simple que cela. Vraiment très simple même. Elle retourne se coucher sur le lit, les bras et les jambes tendues sur les côtés. Elle ouvre la bouche, poussant un petit bâillement avant de dire :_

« Bon … Je pense que je vais aller me reposer donc si tu veux bien partir. De toute façon, je n'ai plus besoin de ton portable pour jouer, Loïc. »

« Si tu m'appelles uniquement pour cela, ça va être problématique. » _déclare Loïc alors qu'il soupire à nouveau. Pour aujourd'hui, il est vraiment fatigué, il le reconnait._

« Oh … Il faut bien quand même que tu te rendes utile non ? Tu peux t'en aller. Vas donc voir ton chef tant apprécié. »

_Il n'aime pas quand elle parle de la sorte. Néanmoins, il hoche la tête positivement avant de quitter cet endroit, la laissant seule. Il allait bien voir le chef … et lui demander quelques explications d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas normal._

« Hmm ? Finalement parti donc ? »

_Elle tourne son visage vers l'entrée du dôme. Avec lenteur, elle fait réapparaître le Mastouffe hors de sa pokéball. L'imposant chien apparait, commençant à lui lécher le visage alors qu'elle ne semble plus si joyeuse._

« Je me demande s'il arrivera à temps … Je ne peux pas réellement m'enfuir … non ? »

« Mas … Mastouffe ? »

« Il te manque aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Oui … Il me manque … Tout mon corps ne réclame plus que sa présence … son odeur … Mais je suis tellement salie … tellement terne … tellement faible réellement. A cause de ce corps … Je veux pouvoir m'exalter, me libérer de ces chaînes qui entravent mon corps. Je veux paraître telle que je suis. »

_Le chien pousse un petit glapissement triste alors qu'il vient coller sa truffe contre la joue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci émet un petit rire, caressant son crâne avant de dire :_

« Ne t'en fait donc pas. Tu vas pouvoir revoir Ric, ça commence à faire longtemps hein ? Mais jamais aussi longtemps que moi. Tu imagines ? J'ai attendu pendant presque plus de vingt ans ! Vingt ans ! Mais j'en suis toujours aussi amoureuse. »

« Mastouffe ! Ouffe ouffe ! »

« Oui … Je t'avoue que je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je le veux près de moi ! Je le veux vraiment ! Je le veux contre moi ! Contre mon corps ! Hmmmm ! »

_Elle prend son oreiller avant de le serrer fortement contre elle. Elle a envie d'étreindre un corps bien plus chaud. Rien que le fait … de penser à cela la rend toute chose. Elle a envie enfin … d'aimer quelqu'un … d'aimer Ric.  
><em>

« J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas … Je l'espère vraiment … tellement même. »

_Elle ferme les yeux, une main posée sur le crâne du chien qui reste à ses côtés, au pied du lit. Elle a sommeil … mais elle va faire de jolis rêves._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Nécessité

**Chapitre 5 : Nécessité**

« Où se trouve le chef ? J'aimerai lui parler maintenant. »

« Pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ? »

« Cela concerne Dyamia. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Laissez-moi le voir. » _déclare Loïc, un peu irrité par les paroles de Dyamia. La jeune fille est prête à mourir ? Comme si de rien n'était ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Balzak doit lui donner des explications !_

« D'accord, d'accord mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que je vous ai pas prévenu. »

_L'homme hausse les épaules, laissant passer Loïc qui passe par l'ouverture de la porte. Il prend une profonde respiration. Il doit se calmer. Ce n'est pas normal ce qui se passe. Pourquoi se débarrasser d'elle ? Après plus de vingt ans ?_

« Balzak ? Est-ce que je peux vous questionner sur un point ? » _dit-il alors qu'il aperçoit celui qui fut auparavant le scientifique en chef de la Triafa, ayant perdu depuis le temps la première partie de son titre bien qu'il reste l'un des hommes les plus intelligents de cette planète. Celui-ci se tourne vers lui, haussant un sourcil._

« Que se passe-t-il ? Laisse-moi deviner, il s'agit de Dyamia, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. J'ai appris qu'elle allait être sacrifiée ou tuée ? Pourquoi cela ? C'est étonnant de votre part alors qu'il s'agit d'une pièce maîtresse de la Triafa. »

« Si ce n'est que ça qui t'inquiète, sache qu'elle sera encore utilisable pour le moment. Le projet est de toute façon au point mort. »

« Le projet ? Adomantxys ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Pourquoi est-il stoppé selon vos dires ? Il y a quelque chose d'important ? »

« … … … Je ne peux pas continuer sans avoir le dernier composant. Elle a déjà tout ce qu'il faut ou presque … Mais il manque la chose la plus importante. »

« Et qu'est-ce donc alors ? »

« L'ADN frais de Ric Auré. Tu le sais parfaitement … non ? Tu devais t'en douter. »

« Vous voulez donc que l'on aille le chercher mort ou vif ? » _demande calmement Loïc, le vieil homme en face de lui éclatant de rire._

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu peux réagir ainsi. Toi qui a décidé il y a plus de vingt ans d'éliminer ton meilleur ami. »

« Je sais juste où se trouvent mes priorités et le « bon côté » des choses. Voilà tout … »

« Tes … priorités … héhéhé. Oui … Quant à Ric, il vaut mieux réussir à l'obtenir vivant mais ne te déplaces pas. Il viendra de lui-même. Une épine dans le pied, voilà ce qu'il est. Mais je sais qu'il viendra la chercher … Il veut la retrouver. »

« Vous voulez donc vous servir de Dyamia comme appât, c'est bien cela ? »

« Exactement … Et lorsqu'il sera capturé, nous pourrons enfin nous débarrasser d'elle. »

« Je vois … Je vois … Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, surtout si vous devez vous concentrer sur le projet Adomantxys. »

« Fais comme tu veux. Oui … Il faut que je vérifie ses capacités. »

_Ses capacités ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était réellement en train de créer ? Encore un monstre ? Une engeance encore plus horrible ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il ne pouvait seulement que l'imaginer. Oui … Imaginer ce qui était en train de se préparer. Il hoche la tête positivement, prenant une longue respiration avant de s'en aller._

_Dyamia allait donc être sacrifiée … pour retrouver Ric. Dommage pour elle, vraiment dommage. Il peut toujours la prévenir mais elle est déjà au courant. Ca ne changerait rien à la situation de toute façon._

« L'ADN de Ric ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec … »

_Ce qu'il avait appris auparavant ? Ca ne serait pas réellement étonnant en un sens mais bon … C'est inquiétant, très inquiétant même. Et problématique aussi, très problématique. Enfin, cela ne le concerne pas le moins du monde._

« Je n'aurai qu'à discuter de cela avec Dyamia. Hmm… D'ailleurs … »

_Cela serait un sujet de conversation intéressant mais en même temps. Qu'avais-t-elle fait sur le portable ? Le problème est … qu'elle n'a aucun record au Arbok. Elle n'a pas joué avec le portable, loin de là. Qu'as-t-elle fait donc alors ?_

_Il ne peut pas le savoir mais il allait devoir se méfier de ce qu'elle faisait avec. Peut-être qu'il lui offrait trop de libertés ? Si tel est le cas, il va devoir alors le restreindre. Surtout si elle devient inutile bien assez tôt._

« Peut-être alors qu'il vaut mieux que j'en parle à Emairon aussi. »

_Hmm … Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Exactement ? Il ne comprend pas. Cela cloche un peu dans sa tête. Il a l'impression de tout confondre. Mais il n'y a pas que ça … Loin de là même. Très loin. Il passe une main sur son front, gémissant un peu de douleur._

« Ah … L'âge ne me fait pas de cadeau. »

_Pas du tout même. A force de voyager et même si son corps le supporte, un moment, il le lâchera mais il se l'est promis : il ne faillira pas maintenant. Il ne peut pas abandonner alors qu'il est si près du but. Il ne reste plus grand-chose à faire … Plus du tout même. Ah … Ah … Ah … Ah …_

« Je ferai mieux d'aller plutôt me reposer. »

_C'est exactement ça … Il se dirige vers ses propres quartiers, pénétrant dans sa chambre. A l'intérieur, il se débarrasse de sa veste, allant vers un mini-bar. Ouvrant à l'intérieur, il prend un verre et de quoi le remplir, s'installant sur son fauteuil._

_Relevant ses manches, il regarde deux bracelets faits de métal. L'un porte son propre nom … L'autre … Pfff … Il boit d'une traite le contenu de son verre, penchant sa tête sur le côté avant de souffler d'une voix lente :_

« Bientôt … Ca sera bientôt fini … Oui. Je sens que c'est proche. »

_Très proche même. Tout n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Il faut qu'il se prépare mentalement à cela … Peut-être que cela allait se finir pour lui._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Ne pas oublier sa place

**Chapitre 6 : Ne pas oublier sa place**

« C'est donc ainsi ? C'est pour cela qu'il me laisse faire ? »

« C'est étrange mais non pas absurde … Ric n'est pas obligé de savoir que tu es vivante. »

« Mais il veut prendre ses précautions. Sauf que même ainsi, si je devais mourir, Ric ne se priverait pas pour venir ici … Je te rappelle qu'il veut te tuer. »

« Nul besoin de me le rappeler … Je le sais parfaitement. Et il veut aussi tuer Emairon. Mais bref, tu es maintenant au courant. Même si je ne … Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon portable ? » _demande Loïc, intrigué par la jeune fille._

« Tu n'étais pas là pendant une bonne semaine, qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? Je continue de jouer à Arbok. Ton ancienne version est obsolète. »

« … … … N'oublie pas d'inscrire ton record si tu en bats un. »

« Je ne suis pas très douée avec ces jeux mais au moins, ça me diverti. Il le faut bien. Quant à Rérox, il reste encore avec moi ? Tu n'es pas venu le chercher la dernière fois. »

« Je préfère qu'il reste avec toi. Il semble plus t'apprécier qu'autre chose, surtout que tu as l'odeur de Ric avec toi. »

« Mais elle n'est pas encore assez imprégnée … Je veux plus que son odeur. » _murmure doucement la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs._

« Comme tu le désires mais dès que tu as terminé avec mon portable, rends-le-moi. Il faut que j'aille discuter avec Emairon. »

« Oh ? Au sujet de quoi ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir. Bon … Je reviendrai récupérer mon portable après. Rérox … »

_Le Mastouffe reste de marbre, posant juste ses yeux sur le vieil homme. Il semble acquiescer puis referme les yeux alors que la jeune fille continue de pianoter sur le portable, vraiment amusée par la situation. Loïc quitte le dôme, la laissant seule avec le chien._

« Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que les vieilles personnes sont embêtantes, tu ne trouves pas, Rérox ? Dire qu'à l'époque, tu n'étais encore qu'un petit Ponchien. Tu t'en rappelles ? »

_Bien entendu qu'il s'en rappelle ! Il s'amusait même avec les cinq enfants ! Mais bon, c'est un temps révolu et ils ne peuvent pas revenir en arrière sur cela, loin de là même. Le Mastouffe pousse un petit glapissement._

« Ne t'en fait pas, ça sera bientôt terminé … et bientôt, nous serons tous réunis comme auparavant. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Mastouffe ! Ouffe Ouffe ! Mastouffe touffe ! » _répond le pokémon canidé avec envie. Il est très motivé aussi à l'idée de retrouver Ric, n'ayant pas pu la dernière fois._

« Avant de partir … Loïc. Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? »

_Hors du dôme, deux personnes semblaient attendre Loïc, réticents à ce qui venait de se passer. Le vieil homme se tourne vers une femme et un homme qui se ressemblent presque. Deux Tranchodons humanisés. Avec lenteur, il murmure :_

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez exactement ? »

« De la jeune Dyamia. Lui parler ouvertement en ce qui concerne les projets … »

« Elle était déjà au courant de cette histoire, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. De même, cela ne vous concerne pas le moins du monde. »

« Nous ne voulions que vous mettre au courant, rien de plus. Cela ne nous semble pas correct et sécurisé de parler de cela avec cette jeune fille. »

« Vous n'êtes que des pokémons humanisés, ne l'oubliez jamais. »

_Il dit cela avec neutralité bien qu'une pointe de méchanceté se fait entendre. Les deux dragons haussent un sourcil, un peu étonnés des paroles de Loïc. D'habitude, celui-ci n'est guère aussi … vindicatif dans ses propos._

« Hmm … Je me suis un peu … Enfin bref … Ne recommencez plus cela … Quant à Dyamia, j'en fais mon affaire. Vous, de votre côté, vous avez sûrement votre mission à accomplir, n'est-ce pas ? Il a dû vous prévenir. »

« Nous devons trouver le dénommé Ric, celui qui a réussi à manipuler Tritani au point de réussir à la faire tuer son propre frère. »

« C'est donc ça qu'il a dit … Je vois, je vois … Bref … »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, messire Loîc ? » _demanda la Tranchodon féminine, Loïc poussant un léger soupir, répondant aussitôt :_

« Rien de bien important. Rien du tout même. »

« Si vous le dites … Nous allons donc vous laisser tranquille. »

« Faites donc … Faites donc … » _dit l'homme en faisant un petit geste de la main._

_Il laisse seules les deux Tranchodons avant de s'éloigner de son côté Il en avait déjà assez fait … normalement. Maintenant, il devait se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait Emairon et lui parler de cela. Il fait quelques pas, se disant qu'il doit d'abord récupérer son portable … avant de murmurer pour lui-même que ce n'est pas nécessaire._

« Emairon … Est-ce qu'il a encore ses problèmes de cauchemar ? Je vais lui poser la question pour voir. Il me tiendra alors au courant … Humpf. »

_C'est compliqué … Tout se complique de jour en jour. Beaucoup trop pour qu'il ne puisse s'occuper de tout ce qui se passe. Il fait plusieurs minutes de marcher, toquant à la porte de la chambre d'Emairon, la voix du Gallame se faisant entendre faiblement._

« Rentrez … Enfin … Loïc … Je sais que c'est vous. »

_Il pénètre à l'intérieur, constatant l'absence de lumière ou presque. Tout est sombre, plus que sombre même. Le Gallame est ainsi depuis des semaines … Depuis la mort de Lania. Enfin, cela a empiré de plus en plus._

« Emairon ? Nous devons parler tous les deux … Maintenant. »

« Faites donc … Loïc … Faites donc. »

_Les deux hommes ont des choses à se dire. Loïc se dirige vers l'endroit dont il entend la voix, trouvant Emairon recroquevillé sur lui-même, adossé à un mur. Bon … Ils vont avoir une petite discussion tous les deux. C'est la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un doux parfum

**Chapitre 7 : Un doux parfum**

« Quand même … Ces SMS … J'en reçois plus pendant plusieurs jours mais ensuite, j'en reçois et ces informations … »

_Je tiens mon portable en main, le présentant aux trois femmes ainsi que les messages écrits. Il n'y a pas que ça, loin de là même. Je ne sais pas … J'ai l'impression que cette écriture ou du moins, le ton utilisé m'est familier._

« Malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment réussir à suivre la trace de ce portable, enfin de ces SMS mais si tel est le cas, nous pourrions alors peut-être trouver une solution ? »

« Savoir qui est derrière tout ça ? Mais si c'est un piège, Ric ? » _demande alors Séphyria tandis que j'hausse les épaules, lui répondant :_

« Je ne sais pas … Si c'était vraiment un piège, du monde nous attendrait dans les différentes localisations non ? Grâce à ces données, nous avons pu les envoyer à la Fronse. D'ailleurs, Casior m'a signalé qu'il prépare déjà plusieurs troupes, jointes avec d'autres pays pour lancer un assaut simultané sur toutes ces localisations. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils feront alors ? Ces enfants n'auront quand même aucun endroit ou vivre non ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils auront leurs places ici ? Ca ne changera rien à leurs destins … loin de là même. »

« Je trouverai bien une solution pour eux. J'en suis sûr. »

_J'en suis convaincu. Il y a une solution pour tous les sauver. J'en suis sûr et certain ! Je peux trouver la solution ! Ah … Bon … Qu'est-ce que …_

« Je vais aller faire quelques pas pour me promener. Non, pas besoin de m'accompagner. Je vais m'aérer l'esprit, c'est tout, rien de plus. »

« D'accord … Comme tu veux mais fais attention, s'il te plaît. »

_Je sais bien qu'elle est inquiète, très inquiète même mais pas besoin de s'en faire pour autant. Je ne risque pas d'avoir … Enfin bon … Comment dire … Il n'y a rien de tellement effrayant en soi. Je ne sais pas comment la rassurer. J'embrasse Séphyria sur les lèvres alors que je vois déjà Calsidya qui tend les siennes. Tritani est juste immobile, rougissante faiblement comme une enfant. Elle a juste ses lèvres humides, signe qu'elle attend aussi quelque chose._

« Vraiment … Vous avez de la chance que Séphyria accepte ça. »

_Je leur dis cela avant d'embrasser les deux femmes plus rapidement qu'avec Séphyria. Tant que ce ne sont que des baisers et rien de plus, je pense que ça peut aller. Même si Calsidya … quand même … Elle utilise des tactiques assez viles et basses._

« Bon ! Je m'en vais, attention à vous les filles. »

_Pourtant, elles me répliquent la même chose que Séphyria quelques secondes auparavant. Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je quitte l'appartement alors que je me demande combien de temps tout cela va prendre. Cette situation est pesante. Cela fait maintenant presque une semaine ou alors un peu plus que je suis ici._

_Je veux retrouver Dyamia … J'ai besoin d'elle … Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée, j'en ai besoin. J'ai vraiment besoin de Dyamia. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon corps la désire. Je dois être vraiment cinglé … Comment est-ce que je peux … désirer Dyamia alors qu'elle a une apparence de jeune fille ?_

« Est-ce parce que mon corps attend ça depuis des années ? »

_C'est bizarre car pendant toutes ces années, je ne me rappelais plus de son corps. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas … Alors que je me promène dans la rue, je m'arrête, remarquant une petite ruelle … avec quelques sanglots qui en proviennent._

_Qu'est-ce que … Je me tourne vers l'origine des sanglots, m'en approchant tout en restant méfiant. Une femme aux cheveux verts ? Elle doit avoir une vingtaine d'années, voire un peu plus. Mais … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle a aussi une fleur assez terne dans les cheveux … et des petits yeux rouges … Elle est sale, comme ses habits._

« Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes une Fragilady ? »

_Je demande cela alors que les pleurs s'arrêtent. Elle lève son visage vers moi, montrant ses yeux rubis. Elle est vraiment … crade. A croire qu'elle a été roulée dans la terre pendant des heures. Et ses pauvres habits. Ça me fait tout autant mal que de voir un enfant dans cet état._

« Q … Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? » _bredouille-t-elle, reculant un peu._

« Ohla ! N'ayez pas peur … Je ne vous veux aucun mal. C'est juste que … C'est étonnant de voir une jeune femme seule dans les rues de ce pays. Enfin … »

« Snif … Snif … Je suis bien une Fragilady … Vous … voulez payer mes services ? Même si je suis une adulte ? »

« Hein ? Mais non non ! Pourquoi est-ce que … Enfin non ! »

_Je suis sous le choc. Enfin non, je devrais m'en douter. Je ne sais pas comment trop réagir alors que je m'approche d'elle. Elle se laisse faire tandis que je m'accroupir. Je ne sais pas … Je la trouve si chétive. Les Fragiladys sont des pokémons dont on doit prendre soin. Sa pauvre fleur sur le sommet de son crâne semble comme fanée._

« Je ne ferai jamais ça … Je ne … »

« Vous mentez. Vous êtes comme les autres hommes qui viennent en Thialende pour coucher avec des enfants. Je le sais parfaitement. Snif… »

« Je vous le promets, mademoiselle. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Si vous saviez, je suis accompagné par trois femmes pokémons. Une belle Altaria, une charmante Momartik et une timide Trioxhydre. Et pourtant, je ne leur fais rien de mal. Allons nettoyer ce joli visage. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que … »

_Elle semble surprise alors que je sors une bouteille d'eau de ma poche. Je m'en sers quand j'ai soif, dans ce pays, c'est assez fréquent. Je prends aussi un mouchoir que je garde habituellement. Je mets un peu d'eau sur le mouchoir avant de commencer à le passer sur le visage sali par la terre de la Fragilady._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, voilà que je peux apercevoir son magnifique visage. C'est vrai … Elle aussi est une sacrée beauté. Elle doit être issue des dernières générations de pokémons humanisés puisque son visage est de couleur presque pareil à celui d'un humain sauf un peu plus blanc comme celui d'une Fragilady._

« Voilà … Tu es quand même bien mieux comme ça. Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ? Tu ne crois pas que ça serait mieux ? »

_Elle hoche faiblement la tête alors que je ressens une drôle d'odeur qui émane d'elle. Une odeur plaisante, vraiment très plaisante même. Un peu comme une odeur enivrante. Hmm … Très bonne odeur même._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Comme un objet

**Chapitre 8 : Comme un objet**

« Alors … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

« Je … Je crois que vous êtes au courant de comment fonctionne … ce pays non ? Enfin … Je sais juste quelques parties … Je suis née il y a peu … Mais j'étais une Chrolobule. J'avais une forme juvénile malgré que j'étais une adulte. Vous me croyez ? »

« Je vous crois … Je vous crois car je connais une femme-pokémon dans le même pétrin. »

« C'est vrai ? Vous me croyez ? Mais enfin … Je … On a abusé de moi alors que j'étais sous cette forme et puis, je … »

_Elle a du mal à continuer. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher d'éprouver de l'empathie à son égard. La pauvre jeune demoiselle … Je viens la prendre dans mes bras comme pour la réconforter, me surprenant moi-même dans ce geste._

« Alors … Un moment, ils ont voulu que je touche une pierre car ils avaient envie d'une nouvelle expérience sexuelle mais … Ca ne leur a pas plu. Maintenant, je suis complètement inutile. Sous cette forme, personne en Thialende ne voudra de moi. Snif … Snif … »

« Je suis sûr que quelque part, c'est pourtant le cas. »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. J'ai juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer contre mon cœur. Je veux la rassurer, c'est tout … C'est tellement cela … et rien d'autre. Je ne sais pas … Je crois que je vais faire une bêtise. Je reprends :_

« Si tu veux bien me suivre, je vais te ramener jusqu'à mon appartement. »

« Ah ! Non …Vous allez vouloir faire des … »

« Non, je ne ferai rien, je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais au moins, que tu puisses prendre une douche, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Une douche ? Qu'est-ce donc ? » _me demande t-elle alors que je suis surpris. Elle ne le sait même pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« C'est un endroit où tu peux aller te laver, tu ne connais pas ? Un peu comme il pleut sauf que c'est de l'eau chaude. Je te donnerai aussi du savon. »

« Ça m'a l'air bon … La pluie est froide, très froide … Est-ce que je peux vraiment vous accompagner ? » _demanda-t-elle faiblement._

« Il n'y a aucun problème à cela. Je m'expliquerai aux yeux des autres femmes-pokémons. »

« Est-ce qu'elles sont méchantes ? Très méchantes ? Elles ne me voudront aucun mal ? »

« Il y en a une vraiment très timide et pourtant, c'est une Trioxhydre. Chaque personne est différente. Ne t'en fait pas, je te protégerai d'elles si nécessaire. » _dis-je en lui souriant. Je me dois de la rassurer plutôt que de l'inquiéter._

« Je … Je vous fais confiance, messire … »

« Euh … Juste Ric Auré, ça suffira, ne vous en faites pas. Allons-y d'accord ? »

_Elle me fait un étrange sourire mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe exactement. Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai pas peur de ce sourire, il est plutôt … tendre ? Ou alors, je me trompe ? Mais elle me sourit, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? _

« Tu peux prendre ma main si tu le veux. Et ne te préoccupe pas du regard des autres. Ce que les autres pensent n'est pas important. Tu es peut-être sale maintenant mais tu seras resplendissante dans quelques heures, tu verras. On va aussi laver tes habits. »

« Ça a l'air merveilleux. Vraiment merveilleux. »

« Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu … Enfin bon … On va aussi te donner de quoi manger. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule dans cet état. »

« Est-ce que je suis spéciale ? » _me demande-t-elle alors que je m'arrête dans mes mouvements. Je me tourne vers elle, lui souriant :_

« J'aime aider toutes les femmes et hommes-pokémons que je rencontre. Même si comme il faut s'en douter, beaucoup de femmes-pokémons sont présentes … bien plus que des hommes-pokémons. C'est même plutôt rare … »

« Est-ce que je suis spéciale ? » _répète-t-elle alors que je renifle son odeur. Vraiment, ce parfum est magnifique à sentir. Je l'adore._

« Tu l'es … Allons-y, nous devons rentrer. »

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé mais je lui ai dit ça. Mais elle semble heureuse et me sourit. Avec elle, je quitte les rues pour retourner jusqu'à mon appartement. Je pénètre à l'intérieur, invitant la Fragilady à m'accompagner._

« Tu es de retour, Ric ?! Tant mieux, tu m'as tant … »

_Calsidya s'arrête dans ses propos, perdant son sourire alors qu'elle me voit arriver avec la Fragilady. Sans même regarder la Momartik, je me tourne vers la demoiselle aux cheveux verts avant de désigner une porte :_

« La baignoire se trouve là-bas. Tu devrais t'y rendre dès maintenant. »

« Merci beaucoup, messire Ric. J'y vais de suite. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Ric ? » _demanda Calsidya, rougissante de jalousie._

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est une Fragilady que j'ai trouvée dans la rue. Tu as vu son état non ? Alors, évite les scènes de jalou … »

« Ric ? Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »

_Voilà maintenant que Séphyria fait son apparition, ayant remarqué la Fragilady. Pfff … Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours m'occuper de tout ça ? Seule Tritani reste muette ou presque, ne faisant que me regarder avec appréhension._

« Rien de spécial. J'ai juste secouru une Fragilady. Ce n'est pas la première personne que je sauve, ça ne sera pas la dernière, voilà tout. Vous êtes vraiment paranoïaques, les filles. »

« Et quel est son nom, Ric ? »

_Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce que … Séphyria me pose une question absurde ! Son nom ! Son nom … C'est … Je ne sais même pas tiens. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, toquant avant de demander d'une voix calme :_

« Dites, ma petite demoiselle Fragilady, quel est votre nom ? »

_C'est absurde. Je n'ai même pas pensé à cela ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de parler de la sorte ! Enfin de penser aussi bêtement !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Une liaison trop proche

**Chapitre 9 : Une liaison trop proche**

« Mon nom ? Je m'appelle Céra, messire Ric Auré. »

« Tu lui as dit ton nom, Ric ? Mais tu es stupide ou quoi ? C'est bien trop dangereux ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dangereux … Vous vous faites des idées, c'en est même aberrant en un sens. Je vais plutôt aller voir comment elle va. »

_J'en ai déjà assez. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se comporte comme une femme jalouse, Séphyria ? Je ne comprends pas du tout. Néanmoins, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, toquant plusieurs fois avant de demander si je peux rentrer. Comme la dernière fois, Céra me répond :_

« Bien entendu … C'est votre salle de bain. »

_Bien entendu mais je préfère quand même demander. Je rentre à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clé alors que Céra est maintenant dénudée devant mes eux. Des poils pubiens de couleur vert, une poitrine de taille moyenne mais elle … a une certaine beauté, il faut que je le reconnaisse. Mais bon … Il n'y a pas que ça …_

« Tu es vraiment sale, Céra, vraiment … Bon … On va déjà te faire rentrer dans la baignoire. Prends donc ma main. »

_Elle s'exécute tandis que je l'emmène dans la baignoire. Je lui demande de s'asseoir alors que je ressens vraiment une vive excitation en la regardant. Elle … me plait. Cette femme-pokémon me plait terriblement même. Même si elle n'a pas une poitrine aussi belle que celles des autres femmes-pokémons que je connais, elle est magnifique._

« Euh … Messire Ric ? » _me dit-elle tout en me souriant. C'est un sourire tendre … mais machiavélique … Il y a aussi une teinte de perversité. Elle a remarqué mon regard porté sur sa poitrine. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ensuite ? »

« Ah oui … Oui … Bien entendu. On va juste … Hum … Peut-être pas d'abord un bain mais une douche … Le bain, ça sera ensuite, quand tu seras plus propre. »

_Car sinon, se baigner dans la crasse, non merci. Je commence à activer le pommeau de douche alors que des coups répétés se font entendre à la porte, Séphyria criant :_

« OUVRE ! RIC ! Je t'ordonne d'ouvrir ! »

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je lave Céra ! Laissez-moi tranquille quelques minutes, bon sang ! C'est trop vous demander ou quoi ?! »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ou non ?! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! »

« JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN ! Bon … Céra, commençons à te laver. »

_Je préfère ne pas me préoccuper de Séphyria. C'est plutôt elle qui n'est pas dans son état normal. Dire ça à la pauvre petite Céra. Elle en a déjà assez bavé, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je retire mon haut, me mettant torse nu alors que je la vois rougir faiblement._

« Vous … Vous êtes … plutôt … beau. »

« Pas forcément. Disons qu'à force de courir partout, je suis en « forme ». Aller … Tu te mets debout ? Je vais commencer à te laver. »

_Elle s'exécute alors que la douche se fait sentir sur sa peau. Elle est docile … Elle se laisse faire et je regarde les gouttes d'eau qui tombent le long de son corps. Bon sang ! Je dois me contrôler car j'ai … Pfiou … Je me tortille un peu sur place mais sans même que je ne sache pourquoi je fais cela, j'ai ma bouche sur le téton droit de la Fragilady. Celle-ci pousse un petit gémissement de plaisir, rougissant alors que je retire mes lèvres, bredouillant quelques excuses. Je suis impardonnable ! Mais … Cela semble l'exciter aussi._

« Messire Ric … Je croyais que … »

« Pardon, pardon. Un mauvais mouvement de ma part. Regarde donc la baignoire … La terre est partie. Maintenant, on va pouvoir te laver correctement. »

_Je change de sujet de conversation avant que cela ne tourne au sujet de mon erreur. Mais ce téton … J'avais eu l'impression qu'un liquide s'en écoulait. Est-ce que … Non ? Quand même pas ! Mais est-ce que … De la sève ? Qu'est-ce que je pense ? Mais j'ai encore un peu … le goût de nectar. Je ne sais pas … Je me sens pas si bien que ça. Du moins, non, je me sens très bien et mon pantalon me serre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irai parfaitement le retirer mais non … Je ne dois pas inquiéter la Fragilady. Maintenant, l'eau s'écoule dans la baignoire, lui allant juste au-dessus de la poitrine._

« Ramène donc tes cheveux, on va mieux les nettoyer. Et on fera attention à la fleur aussi. »

« Hein ? Euh … Oui … Bien sûr … Merci. »

_Elle semble choquée ou étonnée de ma proposition. Elle me tourne le dos alors que je commence à shampouiner ses cheveux. Je fais attention à ne pas abîmer la fleur gigantesque sur sa tête mais bon … Je m'y applique avec douceur._

« C'est vraiment bon … » _murmure-t-elle avec lenteur._

« Tant mieux car c'est le but voulu, jolie demoiselle. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi gentil avec moi, messire Ric ? »

« Car je suis comme ça et pas autrement. Attention. » _dis-je en mettant une main devant ses yeux, l'autre main serrant le pommeau de douche avant que je n'arrose ses cheveux pour nettoyer le shampooing. Elle émet un petit rire qui a quelque chose de candide._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, je me charge de l'essuyer, ayant des pulsions sexuelles encore inconcevables quelques heures auparavant. J'ai envie de la prendre dans la salle de bain, sur le lavabo, j'ai tellement envie de la remplir de tout mon être mais … Non … Je lui fais un petit sourire avant de dire :_

« Prend ce peignoir et on va nettoyer tes affaires pour qu'elles soient prêtes dès demain. »

_Elle me remercie chaleureusement d'une accolade nue alors que je souris. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, Séphyria me regarde avec fureur, comme Calsidya. Seule Tritani semble plus attristée que colérique. Je dis à Céra de me suivre alors que je l'emmène dans ma chambre. Là-bas, j'ouvre le placard pour lui laisser choisir quelques affaires._

_Le reste de la journée se passe salement. Bien que j'adore l'odeur de Céra, les trois femmes ne lui adressent pas la parole. Il n'y a que moi qui lance une conversation avec elle. Pour la nuit, comme ça, pas d'engueulade, je déclare que je vais dormir au salon tandis que Céra dormira avec Séphyria._

_La nuit tombée, je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Les minutes s'écoulent les unes après les autres alors que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je ressens comme un léger manque … Je ne comprends pas pourquoi … Je ne comprends pas exactement. Ah …_

« Messire Ric ? »

_Une voix brise le silence alors que je me redresse dans le canapé … Qu'est-ce que … Céra ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle porte une nuisette bleue translucide … sauf qu'il n'y a rien dessous. Ce n'est pas la tenue qu'elle … avait normalement ! Je prends une profonde respiration, voilà que ce parfum qui émane d'elle redevient si bon …_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Pulsions incontrôlables

**Chapitre 10 : Pulsions incontrôlables**

« Qu'est-ce que … Céra ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Messire Ric … Je … Je vous ai vu dans la salle de bain cette après-midi … J'ai vu que vous me désiriez … et donc, je pensais à vous récompenser de votre gentillesse. »

« Non, non … Pas besoin, Céra. Pas du tout même. »

_Dommage que mon corps en pense tout le contraire. Avec cette « tente » érigée dans mon bas de pyjama rien qu'en regardant son corps sous cette nuisette, je ne suis pas très crédible. Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai … Que … HEY ! Elle est en train de relever sa nuisette, laissant paraître ses lèvres vaginales, murmurant :_

« Je … Cette fleur a besoin d'être butinée … par votre dard. »

_Je toussote légèrement, plus choqué qu'autre chose. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle remarque de la part de la Fragilady. Enfin, une telle phrase. Je ne sais pas du tout où me mettre mais moi qui étais anxieux, maintenant, je souris._

« Euh … Bon … Si tu venais plutôt par là. »

_Je la regarde avec un peu d'appréhension alors qu'elle continue de lever sa nuisette jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus de ses épaules. Elle était bel et bien complètement nue dessous. La nuisette tombe au sol alors qu'elle s'approche de moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe. J'ai du mal à réfléchir correctement mais je ne sais pas … Je ne peux pas rester de marbre. Elle est maintenant à ma portée, m'invitant à rester couché alors qu'elle grimpe sur moi au niveau de mon ventre. Je sens ses fesses contre mon sexe et elle ne se prive pas pour faire un drôle de massage avec elles._

« Dites … C'est pour moi ce qui est dedans, messire Ric ? »

« Je crois que oui … Enfin … Je crois … »

_Je ne sais pas réellement où j'en suis. Je suis assez perdu par la situation. Néanmoins, elle pose une main sur mon visage, rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes sans pour autant m'embrasser. C'est bizarre … Je me sens tellement bien lorsqu'elle est à mes côtés. C'est vraiment étrange … tellement étrange même._

« Je vais vous faire du bien, messire Ric … Beaucoup de bien même. »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant mais moi aussi. »

_Je glisse sans attendre plus longtemps une main sur son entrejambe, Céra poussant un petit gémissement de bonheur, posant elle-même une main sur mon sexe tendu dans le bas de pyjama. Rien que ça … Je … Pfiou …_

« Je vais bien m'occuper de vous … messire Ric. »

« Mais ce n'est pas que ça … Il faut aussi donner. C'est ce que je vais faire. »

_Mon corps me répond qu'à moitié alors que je m'exécute. Je vais la satisfaire … Je vais satisfaire cette jeune demoiselle. Je le sais parfaitement. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à retirer mon sexe de mon pyjama, je l'en empêche, la couchant sur le canapé alors qu'elle parait surprise._

« Laisses-moi faire donc, Céra. Tout sera fait en douceur, je te le promets. »

Je _dois m'occuper d'elle. Je vais la satisfaire … Elle le mérite tant. Enfin pas plus que ça … Enfin, les autres aussi ! Mais avec elle, j'ai la sensation que c'est … différent. Elle est si belle et si chétive … Elle me donne envie de l'apprécier plus que tout._

« Vous … Vous êtes sûr de ça ? »

_Sûr et certain même. Je ne lui réponds pas mais je n'en pense pas moins. Difficile de comment dire … Enfin … Je ne sais pas … J'ai du mal à continuer. Mais voilà que l'odeur revient, de plus en plus forte. Quelle bonne odeur … Il émane d'elle un parfum singulier._

« STOP ! CA S'ARRÊTE LA ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Ca s'arrête quoi ? Je me stoppe dans mes mouvements alors que la lumière se fait voir dans la pièce. Cette voix …Séphyria ? Et il y a aussi Calsidya et Tritani ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'importe la tenue, les trois femmes-pokémons ont une rune au niveau de leurs poitrines. Qu'est-ce que … _

« Tu as voulu nous endormir ma grande, n'est-ce pas ? Et utiliser ton parfum pour Ric … Tu auras pu réussir mais ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me fait ce coup … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » _bredouille-je, sans rien comprendre à la situation._

« Les Fragiladys, comme bon nombre de pokémon plantes, sont capables de secréter un parfum pour attirer leurs proies. Il semblerait que nous ayons affaire à une demoiselle un peu trop suspicieuse … Tu travailles pour la Triafa, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Céra ne ferait jamais une … AIE ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je tente de raisonner correctement mais voilà que des lianes sortent de Céra, me ligotant. Aussitôt, les trois autres femmes sont en position d'attaque, prêtes à réagir et à s'en prendre à elle._

« On m'a demandé quelque chose … Du moins, on m'a confié une mission. Je ferai tout pour l'accomplir … alors je vous conseille de ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques. Aller me chercher mes affaires … »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Céra ? Je … Je … Enfin … Tu étais heureuse, non ? »

_Ses lianes tremblent un peu alors qu'elle me serre avec plus de force. Elle hoche la tête négativement, du sang s'écoulant à cause des rares épines présentes sur ses lianes. Tritani est revenue avec les affaires de Céra, les déposant devant elle. Je la vois qui se rhabille devant mes yeux alors que je tente de reprendre mes esprits. Je … Ca a l'air d'aller mieux. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus clair dans ma tête._

« Merci bien et maintenant … Faisons ce pour quoi je suis là. »

_Sans même crier gare, une liane devient un fouet, m'entaillant subitement la joue. Elle a sorti une petite fiole mais elle semble aussi surprise et je remarque qu'elle s'est entaillée la joue par erreur. Son sang tombe dans la fiole en même temps que le mien. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas du tout._

« ZUT ! Bon ! Le voilà pour vous ! »

_Elle ne prévient pas et me projette sur les trois femmes qui me réceptionnent bien qu'elles tombent en arrière. Un claquement de portes et voilà déjà que la Fragilady est partie. Les seules paroles qui se font entendre sont celles de Calsidya qui tente de réchauffer l'atmosphère malgré le fait qu'elle soit une Momartik :_

« C'est moi ou tu es heureuse de me voir, Ric ? »

« Je … Je … »

_Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Comment est-ce que j'ai … pu me laisser embobiner de la sorte ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu tomber dans un piège aussi gros ? COMMENT ? J'ai honte … J'ai tellement honte … J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse en voyant cette Fragilady. Et puis … Quand je l'ai vue dans la salle de bain, quand je lui lavais les cheveux … Même si j'étais contrôlé … Même si j'étais manipulé … Je croyais que c'était vrai._


	11. Chapitre 11 : La vérité déjà acceptée

**Chapitre 11 : La vérité déjà acceptée**

« Voilà ce que vous désiriez … Le sang de Ric Auré. »

« Bien bien bien … » _murmure un scientifique alors que le Fragilady reste immobile. _

« Est-ce que je … peux obtenir ma récompense ? »

« Ta récompense ? Tu veux dire … Ne pas servir de vide-couilles pour hommes ? Peut-être que l'on peut envisager que tu sois un peu plus utile que la moyenne mais ça s'arrête là. »

« D'a… D'accord. »

_Elle ne bouge plus, stationnant sur place alors que le scientifique lui déclare de se rendre dans une salle de repos en attendant les résultats du test ADN. Assise, elle commence à trembler de tout son corps avant de se mettre à penser à tout ça. Elle passe une main dans sa fleur. Il a suffi juste d'une seule journée pour qu'elle retrouve son éclat._

« Mais après … J'aurai la belle vie … »

_Elle fut créée uniquement pour ça. Pour servir la Triafa. On ne lui a pas laissé d'autres choix. Mais c'était pas si mal … auparavant. Enfin … Malgré le fait que Ric soit possédé … Mais même avant, il avait été sympathique avec …_

« ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! »

_Un cri strident la retire de ses pensées. Le scientifique est revenu, la baffant violemment jusqu'à la faire tomber par terre. Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'ils … non ? Déjà ? Elle pensait que …_

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'on a retrouvé des traces d'ADN de Fragilady dans le sang de Ric ?! Espèce d'idiote ! Il est inutilisable ou presque maintenant ! On t'avait demandé un échantillon parfait mais même ça, tu n'en es pas capable ! GARDES ! Emmenez-la ! »

_Elle pourrait … riposter … Enfin, se défendre … Mais ça ne servirait à rien. Elle préfère encore vivre … plutôt que de mourir comme une chienne. Elle se laisse capturée et emmener loin de là sans même chercher à se battre._

_Quelques heures plus tard, leur décision est prise. Jetée tout simplement comme une moins que rien hors de la Triafa, elle n'aura alors qu'à vendre son corps comme les autres pokémons … Mais ici, en Thialende, autant dire qu'elle n'a aucune chance. Le mensonge utilisé contre Ric est maintenant réalité._

« Snif … Snif … Snif … Je voulais juste vivre … »

_Vivre normalement. On la fait devenir une femme-pokémon, on lui donne des ordres mais on ne se préoccupe même pas de ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Un seul pas de travers et voilà le résultat. Elle est maintenant hors de la Triafa. Elle n'a plus rien du tout … Plus rien snif…_

« Au moins … Là-bas … Avec Ric, elles étaient heureuses. »

_Elle n'a plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Assise dans une ruelle, il vaut mieux peut-être pour elle qu'elle disparaisse de cette ville ou alors se recouvre de lierres. Elle n'a plus de raisons d'exister maintenant, plus du tout._

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons alors avec cet ADN ? »

« Nous pouvons quand même l'utiliser … bien que cela ne sera pas pour ce que l'on désire. Le chef risque de ne pas apprécier … Cette imbécile … »

« C'était trop demander à une simple pokémon. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle le capturer, vivant ou mort … Tant que l'on aurait eu son ADN. »

« Il faut en discuter avec le chef à ce sujet. On ne peut pas faire grand-chose de toute façon sans tout ça … Alors bon … Autant ne pas tourner plus longtemps en rond. »

« Cette idiote … Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve les incapables ! QU'EST-CE QUE CA M'ENERVE ! J'en ai assez des idiots ! »

« T'excites pas, ça ne mènera à rien. Mais maintenant, pour réussir à capturer Ric, ça va être beaucoup moins simple. Il sera méfiant. »

« La Triafa n'a qu'à envoyer les pokémons dragons … Ca leur fera les pieds. »

_Le second scientifique hausse les épaules pour bien montrer que cela ne le concernait pas le moins du monde. Les deux retournent à leurs occupations, prêts à travailler sur de nouvelles expériences sur les pokémons humanisés._

_Je suis assis sur le canapé, la tête penchée vers le sol. Je n'ose pas regarder les trois femmes. Maintenant que je vais parfaitement bien, je me rappelle exactement de ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé dans un piège aussi grossier ? Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour arriver à ça ? COMMENT ? COMMENT ?_

« Ric ! Si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu n'auras qu'à nous faire la même chose à Tritani, moi et Séphyria ! Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution possible. »

« Je ne ferai rien de sexuel ! C'est compris ?! Je crois que j'en ai déjà assez bavé comme ça ! Voilà tout ! Je ne veux pas en parler plus longtemps ! »

« Mais non ! Je pensais à une séance de lavage de cheveux par tes soins ! On va dans la salle de bain et quand on prendra un bain, tu accompagnes chacune d'entre nous ! Voilà tout ! »

« … … … Et c'est quoi le piège dedans, Calsidya ? »

« Pas de piège, juste une punition logique pour tes erreurs. Vous en pensez quoi les filles ? » _demande Calsidya alors que je relève mon visage pour voir les trois femmes. Tritani hoche la tête positivement, rougissant déjà à cette idée alors que Séphyria pousse un soupir, déclarant que cela lui semble être juste et logique._

« Vous êtes vraiment machiavéliques, mesdemoiselles. Vous me pardonnez ? »

_Elles me regardent avec une réticence assez fausse … Il n'y a pas ça … Elles ne m'en veulent pas. Elles me pardonnent déjà … mais … Voilà … Calsidya me fait un grand sourire avant de se jeter subitement sur moi, me plaquant sur le canapé._

« Seulement si on reste comme ça pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes ! »

« Je … Je pense que c'est une bonne idée aussi. »

_Ah non ! Pas Tritani ! Avec bien plus de délicatesse, la Trioxhydre vient se loger contre mon épaule gauche. Séphyria soupire, disant d'une voix lente :_

« Calsidya, tu vas sur l'épaule droite. C'est à moi de m'installer au milieu. »

_Mais mais mais ! NON ! Pas Séphyria ! Elle ne va pas s'y mettre elle aussi quand même ? Pourtant, ça semble être le cas puisqu'elle ne se prive pas pour s'installer sur mes jambes, m'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres alors que je déglutis. Je ferai tout pour ne plus les décevoir dorénavant._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Libération

**Chapitre 12 : Libération**

« Ric … Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? »

« Qu'ils comprennent qu'on ne me fait plus une telle chose … dans le dos. Je pense donc que oui … C'est une chose à faire. »

_Je sais parfaitement ce que je compte accomplir … Je veux les éliminer … Ces personnes de la Triafa ! Qu'elles comprennent qu'on ne me trompe pas comme ça ! J'ordonne aux trois femmes de commencer l'assaut sur ce qui semble être une usine quelconque … mais qui est dans le fond l'un des endroits où sont créés les jeunes filles et garçons pokémon._

« Libérez un maximum de pokémons s'il y en a aussi. Expliquez-leur la situation … Qu'ils comprennent ce que l'on compte faire. Pendant ce temps, je passe un coup de fil. »

« Un coup de fil ? Maintenant ? Tu es sûr que c'est le moment ? » _me demande Séphyria alors que j'hoche la tête positivement._

« Je suis sûr que oui … Le président m'épaulera, j'en suis sûr et certain. »

_Le président ? Bien entendu … Car je compte avoir besoin de son aide le plus rapidement possible. Comment transporter tous ces enfants ? Je sais bien que l'idée est absurde voire même complètement folle mais je ne peux pas les laisser ici sinon, ça n'arrangerait rien._

« Attention à … » _commence-je à dire alors qu'elles sont déjà parties à l'intérieur. Je sens que ça va être un joli carnage, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi … Peut-être est-ce à cause de mon intuition ? Il y a de fortes chances que ça soit le cas, oui …_

_Bon … Visiblement, elles semblent se débrouiller très bien. Mon portable en main, je commence à regarder les vitres qui explosent et toutes ces choses. Qu'elles fassent un carnage, ces membres de la Triafa ne méritent que ça._

« Casior ? Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien entendu … Si tu me dis où tu es … »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez préparer quelques avions pour la Thialende ? Je peux vous donner les coordonnés plus précises. »

« Bien entendu … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? »

« Ca serait un peu long à vous ex … »

_Une explosion se fait entendre derrière moi, me faisant sursauter alors que Casior me demande aussitôt ce qui se passe exactement. Je lui réponds calmement :_

« Pas grand-chose, les filles sont en train de faire un carnage dans une base de la Triafa. Nous allons délivrer des jeunes enfants pokémons qui étaient utilisés pour le proxénétisme pédophile. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ou non ? C'est important, très important, comme vous pouvez le comprendre non ? »

« Bien entendu … Rappelle-moi d'ici une heure, lorsque la situation sera plus calme, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« D'accord, d'accord … De toute façon, avec le bruit, difficile de converser normalement. »

« J'attends de tes nouvelles le plus rapidement possible. »

« Ça sera fait, Casior. Dites pardon de ma part à Alphonse, il doit m'en vouloir. »

_Je raccroche alors que j'attends de voir les premières têtes qui sortent. Quelques rares hommes de la Triafa sortent de différentes manières du bâtiment alors que mes demoiselles font un vrai carnage. Elles ne s'en privent pas du tout même._

« Vraiment … La délicatesse chez les femmes, c'est bien différent … »

_Il faut que je me rappelle de ne jamais les mettre réellement en colère car sinon, je risque d'en baver sérieusement. Ah … Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que c'est aberrant. Ah … Bon … Je ferai bien de vérifier que tout va bien._

« A … A l'aide ! Monsieur Ric ! »

_J'entends une petite voix féminine et j'ai l'impression d'entendre la Fragilady. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je vois juste une petite fille aux cheveux verts avec un bulbe dans le dos. Elle n'a que des guenilles comme vêtements. Il s'agit d'une fille-Bulbizarre._

« Oui ? Attends un peu … Où sont les autres ? »

« Vous … Vous êtes monsieur Ric ? Les dames qui nous ont … nous ont délivrés nous ont dit de venir vous voir le plus vite possible. Snif … les autres arrivent. »

« Tant mieux … Lorsqu'ils seront tous là, nous irons nous mettre à l'abri, d'accord ? Tu sais compter ? Tu as quel âge, jeune fille ? Combien vous étiez ? »

« Nous … Nous étions une vingtaine … Et il y avait aussi des pokémons et … »

_Elle s'arrête de parler, encore sous le choc alors que déjà, d'autres enfants qui doivent avoisiner les six à dix ans sortent de l'usine. Je lève la main pour leur indiquer de venir vers moi, choses qu'ils font._

« Vous êtes à l'abri maintenant. Où sont les demoiselles qui vous ont sauvés ? »

« Elles … Elles continuent de délivrer les pokémons aussi. Mais elles tuent tous les vilains humains. » _bredouille une fille-Carapuce, je la reconnais à la coquille qu'elle porte sur le dos._

_Hmmm … J'espère qu'elles n'en font pas trop. Du moins, j'aurai espéré mais une nouvelle explosion résonne, une partie du toit décollant dans les airs avant d'atterrir à plusieurs mètres au loin. Je vois les trois femmes de mon existence qui en sortent, des pokéballs et des enfants dans les mains. Ce qui n'était que la première explosion continue de résonner, l'usine disparaissant dans les flammes et autres._

« Séphyria, Calsidya … Et Tritani … Mes félicitations. »

« De rien … Normalement, nous avons tout sortis. Par contre, du côté des humains de la Triafa … On va dire qu'il n'en reste pas grand-chose. »

« Ca ne fait rien, ils n'avaient pas qu'à créer de telles choses. »

_Je pousse un soupir alors que je regarde les enfants. Je peux rappeler Casior maintenant pour qu'il envoie un avion voir deux dans les plus brefs délais. Ces enfants méritent une meilleure vie en Fronse. Rien que ça ?_

« Bon je … Qu'est-ce que … »

_J'aperçois à une trentaine de mètres l'un des membres de la Triafa. Il tient une arme en main malgré son état ?! Et il est en train de … MERDE ! Je sors mon pistolet, commençant à décharger mon arme vers sa direction. Je le vois qui s'écroule au loin, définitivement mort avant que je reprenne ma respiration. Il … avait essayé de tuer les enfants … Mais ils sont maintenant en sécurité._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Une chance pour vivre

**Chapitre 13 : Une chance pour vivre**

« Ric … Tu devrais dormir, non ? »

« Je dormirai grâce à vous mais plus tard … Je surveille les enfants en attendant que l'avion du président Casior arrive. Normalement, même si je sais que … C'est parfaitement inutile … Que ça n'ira rien enrayer, je veux quand même le faire. »

« Ne dis pas ça … Rien que permettre à ces enfants une chance en Fronse, c'est beaucoup pour eux. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. »

_Séphyria est la seule qui discute avec moi. Je sais … Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle me dit. Enfin, je comprends où elle veut en venir. Je le sais bien … Ah … Je suis peut-être fatigué mais je regarde tous ces enfants dans mon appartement._

« Bon … Je vais vite cuisiner pour eux. Vous avez été faite les courses ? »

_Calsidya me répond par la positive alors que je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je vais à la cuisine et malgré la fatigue, je prépare de quoi nourrir plus d'une vingtaine de personnes. Bien entendu, la table n'est pas assez grande pour tout le monde alors j'utilise aussi celle du salon et la petite table basse. Pour un appartement en Thialende, c'est vraiment le grand luxe._

_Une seconde nuit passe et je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil. Je regarde ces enfants qui dorment paisiblement … Ils se sentent en sécurité et malgré la fatigue, je me sens bien. Je me sens très bien même … Je suis heureux et soulagé. Séphyria et les deux autres femmes dorment à mes côtés, assises contre un mur puisque je suis ainsi._

_Je dois les protéger … Je protègerai ces enfants-pokémons … comme je l'ai fait avec elles … Je n'ai pas pu aider Lania … Mais je peux au moins sauver ces enfants. J'en ai la possibilité, je ne dois pas perdre cette chance._

_Le lendemain matin, je reçois un coup de fil de la part de Casior. Il m'annonce que l'avion arrivera dans l'après-midi. Je suis soulagé, plus que soulagé d'apprendre ça et l'annonce aux enfants. Heureusement, comme ce sont à la base des pokémons, je n'ai pas vraiment de problèmes linguistiques avec eux. Séphyria, Calsidya et Tritani m'aident de toute façon._

« Les enfants … Préparez-vous … On va vous donner une nouvelle chance. »

« Ca ressemble à quoi la Fronse ? »

« Est-ce c'est bien ? Ce n'est pas comme ici ? »

_Je tente de rassurer un maximum d'enfants et je sais que j'y arrive. Accompagné par mes trois femmes, j'ouvre la marche en quittant l'appartement, suivi par les enfants. Bon … Je dois accélérer le rythme … L'aéroport, je sais où il est._

_Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, me voilà dans l'aéroport alors qu'un policier me demande ce que je fais ici. Je lui explique la situation et il demande alors de téléphoner à l'ambassadeur de Thialende en Fronse pour être sûr que c'était vrai. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient, s'excusant en signalant que cela a été confirmé._

_Et l'avion arrive … Un imposant avion … Mais bon … Je vois quelques soldats fronsais qui sortent de l'avion, se dirigeant vers moi, les jeunes femmes et les enfants. Je leur présente ces derniers, les pokémons humanisés reculant un peu._

« Ne soyez pas effrayés, ils vont vous emmener en Fronse. »

« Par contre, elle est avec vous ? Ou elle est aussi à emmener ? »

_Hmm ? L'un des soldats m'adresse la parole alors que je vois une personne qui tente de rentrer dans l'avion discrètement Recouverte par une capuche déchirée, je n'ai pourtant aucun mal à la reconnaître … et les trois femmes-pokémons qui m'accompagnent aussi._

« TOI ! Attends un peu pour … » _hurle Séphyria, comme enragée. Elle n'a pas pardonné à Céra ce qu'elle m'a fait mais je l'immobilise aussitôt._

« Stop ! Je ne vais pas utiliser la violence pour ça. Ça ne sert à rien. »

_Et puis … Je vois la Fragilady qui tremble de tout son corps, immobilisée après s'être faite repérée par les soldats. Elle ne bouge plus alors que Tritani s'avance vers elle, retirant sa cape pour montrer le visage amaigri de la Fragilady. Il n'y a pas que ça … Elle est dans un état encore plus déplorable qu'avant. Tout son corps est sale, très sale même. Et sa fleur est presque en train de faner. J'ai l'impression que si c'est … le cas … Elle risque de mourir ? Je m'approche d'elle, me mettant en face avant de demander :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire … Céra ? Dans cet avion ? Lui changer sa trajectoire pour qu'il s'écrase avec les enfants à bord ? »

« Ric ! Ne t'approche pas ! Elle risque encore de te manipuler avec son parfum ! » _me crie Séphyria mais je reste stoïque, fixant la femme qui baisse la tête, sanglotant._

« Je … Je … Je veux juste aller en Fronse … Je … Je … Je ne veux pas rester ici. Je ne veux pas que des hommes … me … me … touchent de la sorte. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça. Je veux vivre comme une … comme une femme normale ! On m'a donné cette forme ! Je … Je … Je veux vivre normalement ! »

« Je crois que j'ai obtenu ma réponse … Tu veux aller en Fronse en catimini ? Et tu pensais vraiment que ça se passerait ainsi. »

« Je ne veux pas être dans la Triafa ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Ils m'utilisaient comme un objet ! J'ai juste fait ce que je devais faire … pour avoir … snif … un peu de paix. »

« … … … Quitte à pourrir la vie des autres, n'est-ce pas ? » _rétorque-je avec lenteur alors qu'elle n'ose même plus relever la tête._

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! Pas du tout même ! Je … S'il te plaît … Laisse-moi aller en Fronse avec ces enfants … Je … Je m'occuperai d'eux ! »

« Non. » _dis-je avec lenteur. Je sens qu'elle a l'impression qu'un couperet vient de s'abattre sur elle. Elle s'écroule au sol, ses dernières forces la quittant.*_

« Vous pouvez emmener les enfants avec vous. »

« Et pour cette jeune femme ? » _demande l'un des soldats en me regardant avec lenteur._

« Laissez-la ici. Ce n'est pas dans les consignes donnés par le président Casior. Remerciez-le de ma part pour tout ce qu'il a fait. »

_Le soldat hoche la tête positivement avant que je ne regarde le corps de la Fragilady au sol. Je viens la soulever, Séphyria s'approchant de moi en disant :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'elle, Ric ?! »

« Quelque chose … Regardons les enfants partir et rentrons. »

_J'en ai assez … Je suis trop stupide … Trop gentil … Trop simplet, voilà tout ce que je suis. Je suis vraiment aberrant comme personne._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Un message de son ange

**Chapitre 14 : Un message de son ange**

« Où est-ce que je suis ? »

_Hmm … Visiblement, elle vient de se réveiller. Je ne lui réponds pas mais elle remarque les bandages autour de ses bras et jambes tandis que je pousse un léger soupir. Je suis assis sur une chaise alors qu'elle se trouve dans mon lit._

« Qu'est-ce que … Messire Ric ? Vous … Est-ce que … Je reconnais … Je suis chez vous ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? »

« Pour le lavage de corps car tu étais dans un état déplorable, tu peux remercier Calsidya et les deux autres femmes. Je n'ai rien fait cette fois. Pour les bandages, je m'en suis occupé. A force d'être blessé avec toutes ces histoires ridicules, j'ai appris à soigner. »

« Mais mais mais … Je … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? »

« Car je l'ai décidé. Si tu es encore capable de parler, tant mieux pour toi. Si tu comptes vraiment aller en Fronse pour diriger ces enfants que j'ai envoyés de Thialende, libre à toi … Mais avant, je vais être clair : je compte bien t'utiliser pour savoir où se trouve Dyamia. »

« Dyamia ? Qui est-ce ? » _me demande-t-elle alors que je prends une profonde respiration. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Elle ne sait rien. Pourquoi est-ce que les membres de la Triafa lui en auraient parlé de toute façon ? Bon … Ça ne fait rien. Rien du tout même. Je me lève et m'apprête à partir mais elle me prend par les bras. _« S'il … S'il vous plaît, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi ? »

« Car je suis un imbécile de première. Même si tu as joué avec mes émotions grâce à ton parfum, je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir plus que ça. Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me tuer … Je le sais parfaitement par rapport aux lianes qui m'entouraient. »

« Je … Je devais juste récupérer votre sang, c'est tout … Mais même … Même ça, j'ai échoué. Je suis vraiment ridicule, je le sais bien. Je le sais parfaitement. »

« Oui, tu es ridicule. Tu obéis à ce que l'on te demande. Mais en même temps … Ils t'ont éduqué de la sorte donc je ne veux pas t'en vouloir. Ah … Par contre, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de mon sang ? Et surtout, tu peux me tutoyer. Appelles-moi Ric. »

« Je ne … peux pas vraiment, je suis vraiment désolée … Ric. »

« Tu vois, tu y arrives déjà à moitié ? Pfff … Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes ainsi ? On dirait que tu vas pleurer, je n'ai pas envie de ça. Tu es une jeune femme. Séphyria, Tritani, Calsidya ! Venez vite, je sais pas comment faire si elle commence à pleurer ! »

« Snif … Snif … Je … Je … Vous êtes si gentil … avec moi … Je … Tu … Snif … Et pourtant, j'ai essayé de vous … de te tuer … Je … Snif. »

_Merci de me le rappeler, ça fait toujours plaisir. Elle éclate en sanglots avant de sauter dans mes bras malgré ses bandages. Les trois femmes-pokémons arrivent que trop tard alors que j'ai les mains en l'air. Je suis censé faire quoi avec ça ?_

_Séphyria marmonne quelques mots et me voilà en train de baisser les bras pour caresser la fleur de la Fragilady. Elle va un peu mieux mais n'est pas belle et éclatante, loin de là même. Mais bon … Avec le temps et de l'amour …_

« Elle ne connaît rien réellement au monde extérieur … Ca me fait penser … Les pokémons humanisés s'adaptent plus ou moins rapidement non ? Séphyria, elle était humanisée depuis des années … Enfin, depuis sa naissance. Calsidya, si tu es comme une pierre, ça fait au moins quelques temps déjà. Tritani … Tu es assez jeune et récente non ? »

« Je suis une dragonne donc … Euh … Sans vouloir être prétentieuse, le fait que je sois une dragonne m'aide beaucoup et donc, j'apprends bien plus vite. Mais dans le cas de Céra, je pense qu'elle a encore du mal à tout comprendre. »

« Pfff … Vraiment … Bon … Les filles, j'irai lui laver les cheveux plus tard, je ferai de même avec vous mais ça me permettra de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Ca ne vous dérange pas si elle reste un peu avec nous ? »

« Tu es obligé de compléter ton harem, Ric ? Ou alors, tu vas prétendre que tu vas monter une équipe de pokémons humanisés ? En y réfléchissant bien, tu as quand même une équipe équilibré. Une Fragilady, une Momartik, une Altaria, une Trioxhydre et une Pyronille qui t'attends. Vraiment … Plutôt équilibrée. »

« Calsidya … Tu es vraiment stupide comme femme, tu le sais. » _soupire-je bien que je souris un peu. C'est plus une idée comme ça … assez stupide aussi._

« Oui mais c'est grâce à ça que le monde tourne ! »

_Le monde tourne ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte comme inepties ? Je retire Céra de mes bras alors qu'elle parait un peu apeurée maintenant. Je la laisse aux bons soins des trois femmes, Calsidya commençant à lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille. Elle bredouille :_

« Je … Je ne sais pas la taille de Ric à ce sujet. Enfin … J'ai pu constater et … »

« CALSIDYA ! ARRETE CA ! »

_J'hurle mais je sais que ça rentrera dans une oreille pour sortir par l'autre. Non mais … Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore raconter comme inepties ? Pfff … Bon, je prends mon portable tout en m'éloignant. Je vais passer un coup de fil à Casior pour savoir ce que ça donne._

_Mais contrairement à ce que je comptais faire, je reçois un nouvel SMS. C'est étrange, l'écriture … est spéciale mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître. On croirait presque un code secret … sauf qu'à la base, ça ne me dit rien de spécial. Mais en même temps, maintenant … quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de …_

« Dyamia ? »

_Je murmure ce nom alors que je suis déjà hors de la chambre. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? C'est un message secret ! Comme celui du passé ! Enfin … Quand j'avais à peine quatre à cinq ans ! Dyamia et les autres avaient quelques mois de plus mais étaient aussi plus développés que moi donc plus intelligents … Mais elle m'avait appris ça ! Comment … Est-ce que j'ai retrouvé peu à peu la mémoire au point de me rappeler ça ?_

« Dyamia … C'est donc elle. »

_Et elle ne donne pas n'importe quoi comme informations. Je veux lui répondre mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas envoyer de SMS, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Comment est-ce possible ? Car il est caché !_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Mort à petit feu

**Chapitre 15 : Mort à petit feu**

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Dyamia ? »

_Emairon se présente à elle, récupérant le portable des mains de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, loin d'être offusquée, le laisse faire, ayant un sourire aux lèvres._

« Je ne fais qu'envoyer des messages, pourquoi cela ? Est-ce que tu es intéressé, Emairon ? »

« A qui est-ce que tu envoyais des messages ? Et puis, depuis quand est-ce que tu sais faire ça ? Et en même temps … C'est le portable de Loïc non ? »

« Bien entendu mais où est le problème avec ça ? »

« A qui est-ce que tu envoyais des messages, Dyamia ? C'est important. » _répète l'homme aux cheveux verts alors qu'elle fait un étrange sourire, murmurant :_

« C'est un secret. J'en envoyais à mon amoureux. Tu ne sauras jamais qui c'est ! »

« R… Ric ? Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?! Et comment est-ce que tu sais son numéro ? » _dit-il alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, penchant la tête sur le côté, répondant :_

« Allons bon … Petit frère … Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de jouer de mon physique pour obtenir ce que je veux ? Lorsque Ric est venu la dernière fois … lorsqu'il a tenté de me sauver, je l'ai embrassé. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai attendu ce moment depuis des années … Mon corps en tremble encore ! Mais pendant que je l'embrassais, je me suis amusée avec son portable … Facile de récupérer un numéro puisque la majorité des personnes le notent dans leurs répertoires. »

« … … … Est-ce que tu comprends au moins ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Parfaitement … Je suis en train de prévenir Ric de l'endroit où je me trouve. J'en ai assez de cette vie et tu le sais parfaitement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Je le sais bien mais Ric ne pourra pas … »

_Avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, une main vient prendre le portable et le briser en mille morceaux. Le Tranchodon mâle observe les deux personnes avant de s'en aller, celle femelle regardant la Pyronille avant de dire :_

« Nous ne pouvons réellement pas vous faire confiance. Le chef de la Triafa sera mis au courant de vos actions à tous les deux. Car tu n'as rien fait pour l'arrêter. »

_Le Gallame et la Pyronille restent de marbre. Comment ont-ils osé pénétrer à l'intérieur ? De toute façon, qu'importe ce qu'ils font, ce qui est accompli … est accompli justement. Les deux pokémons humanisés et dragons s'en vont sans faire plus d'éclat, la Pyronille éclatant de rire avant de déclarer d'une voix amusée :_

« Dommage … Je ne pourrais pas battre le record de l'Arbok sur son portable. Et puis, il va m'en vouloir pour ce que j'en ai fait … Dommage, dommage. »

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les bureaux de Belzak, les Tranchodons sont déjà à l'intérieur, la femme prenant la parole :_

« Ainsi, nous avons repéré Dyamia en train d'envoyer des messages par portable à Ric Auré. Nous vous demandons de réagir … »

« Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire, loin de là même. Et il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter plus que ça à ce sujet. Elle est déjà en cours d'élimination … »

_Le chef ne semble pas inquiet, les regardant sans un sourire. Vu la façon dont ils lui ont parlé, il vaut mieux qu'il mette les points sur les i._

« Vous n'avez qu'à attendre Ric puisque celui-ci va venir très rapidement délivrer Dyamia … De toute façon, peu à peu, elle devrait sentir son corps s'affaiblir. Sans même qu'elle ne soit au courant … hahaha … »

_Même si les doses étaient minimales pour le moment, son corps allait souffrir. Empoisonné au fur et à mesure, cela n'était qu'une question de semaines … au maximum un bon mois avant qu'elle ne décède d'un empoisonnement. Qu'est-ce que cela … était divertissant._

« Nous avons besoin du sang de Ric … donc cela est une bonne chose qu'elle ait « invité » Ric à venir. Elle doit s'en douter. Préparez-vous pour les jours qui viennent. »

_Et maintenant, qu'ils partent. Il fit un petit geste de la main pour les inviter à quitter la place, chose qu'ils exécutèrent tous les deux. Ailleurs, Dyamia est à nouveau couchée sur le lit, Loïc venant pénétrer dans le dôme._

« Alors ? Dyamia ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai cru apprendre ? Tu utilisais mon portable pour envoyer des messages à Ric, n'est-ce pas ? Il a bon dos, l'Arbok. »

« Non, ses tatouages sur son corps sont plutôt jolis. » _réplique-t-elle en rigolant, se redressant pour se tenir en face du vieil homme._

« Ne fait donc pas l'innocente. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh ? Je devais te prévenir que j'aimais envoyer des messages à Ric ? Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il me manque … »

« Je le sais parfaitement … Mais je sais aussi ce qu'ils comptent faire de toi. »

« M'empoisonner ? La nourriture est différente … Mon corps peut quand même supporter cela … Mais à voir jusqu'à quand. Ah … Loïc, tu sais que lorsque je vais retrouver Ric, il se peut même qu'il soit arrêté par la justice pour ce qu'il risque de faire avec moi ? »

« … … … Cela ne me concerne pas le moins du monde. »_ rétorque Loïc, passant une main sur son front. _« Mais si cela te rend heureuse … et que tu peux le retrouver … »

« Tu faiblis, vieil homme. Fais attention à ce que tu es en train de dire. » _coupe aussitôt la fille aux cheveux noirs, Loïc s'arrêtant dans ses paroles._

« Hmm … C'est vrai. Je ferai mieux de te laisser. Il se peut néanmoins qu'Emairon ne soit pas de la partie. »

« Je sais parfaitement sa raison … et je sais aussi qu'il reste sous le choc bien qu'il ne veut pas me le montrer. Mais … Cela doit être très difficile pour lui, non ? »

« Plus que difficile. Un Gallame et une Gardevoir humanisés, cela est presque du destin. »

_Loïc passe une main sur son visage, faisant un salut de la main en direction de Dyamia avant de quitter. Le sourire de la Pyronille disparut avant de murmurer :_

« Il n'y pas qu'Emairon qui souffre … non ? Depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant … »


	16. Chapitre 16 : Tant de questions

**Chapitre 16 : Tant de questions**

« Bon sang … Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ? »

_Je me pose la question alors que je regarde le SMS de Dyamia. Je peux m'y rendre ! Ca serait si simple mais c'est peut-être aussi un piège, enfin, je crois. Enfin, je ne sais pas réellement comment faire. _

« Est-ce que je peux vous … euh t'aider, Ric ? »

_Voilà que Céra s'approche de moi, un peu soucieuse de me voir dans cet état. Elle sent bon … mais j'hoche aussitôt la tête. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à penser à ça ! Je dois d'abord régler un problème avant l'autre !_

« Céra … Tu as pris un bain, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'elles ont été gentilles avec toi ? »

« Elles n'ont pas été antipathiques … mais elles n'ont pas été méchantes pour autant. »

« D'accord … D'accord … Il faut que l'on règle quelques problèmes d'abord … Comme le fait que je ne veux plus que tu utilises ton parfum, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je ne l'utiliserai plus. » _me dit-elle en rigolant faiblement. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je fronce les sourcils, reprenant :_

« Ce n'est pas une blague. Si tu n'es pas capable de faire ça, je préfère encore que tu t'en ailles. Je ne veux pas de manipulation de la sorte. »

« Non, non … Je te jure que je ne le ferai plus … Je te le promets ! C'est juste que … J'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur toi, c'est tout. »

« De la chance, de la chance … Je ne vois pas vraiment où de toute façon. »

« Merci pour tout, encore une fois ! Malgré ce que j'ai fait, tu m'as laissé une seconde chance ! Et je ferai tout pour que tu ne le regrettes pas ! »

_Bien entendu, bien entendu … Je soupire. Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Mais quand même, une quatrième femme dans mon « harem » ? Je vais finir par croire les paroles de Calsidya, en dépit de ce qu'elle a dit._

_Mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout … Pas du tout même. Je vois Céra qui se jette dans mes bras, voulant que je la garde contre moi. Ah non, non ! Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier ! Je la repousse faiblement, mais elle murmure :_

« Ca ne te dérange pas … si je parles avec les autres femmes-pokémons ? »

« Hein ? Bien sûr que non … Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait me déranger ? »

« Pour rien ! Pour rien ! Je peux les questionner au sujet de tout ? Vraiment tout ? »

« Bien … entendu … Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais pas trop là ! »

_Je suis plus que perplexe mais elle quitte mes bras pour s'en aller en chantonnant. Elle est bizarre cette Fragilady. Sur quoi est-ce que je suis tombé comme fille ? Vraiment, des fois, j'ai de ces cas … enfin bon, elle est sincère maintenant._

« Dites, dites … J'aimerai savoir : Qu'est-ce que Ric aime ? »

_C'est la première question que pose la Fragilady aux trois autres femmes-pokémons, semblant pleine d'entrain alors que Calsidya réfléchit à la question, posant ses mains sous ses seins avant de les soulever légèrement. Elle répond :_

« Les grosses poitrines. Un peu comme tous les hommes. »

« Oh … Je … Je ne risque pas de lui plaire comme ça … J'ai déjà grandie de ce côté. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi pour te mettre en valeur, Calsidya. Peut-être que c'est que cette partie chez toi qui fait de l'effet à Ric, ce qui serait dommage car ça voudrait dire qu'il ne serait pas intéressé par ta personne. »

« Tsss ! De bien belles paroles, Séphyria. Je te rappelle que toi et Tritani, vous n'êtes pas vilaines à ce niveau aussi. »

« Nous sommes plus grandes que toi, chose normale alors. Céra, pourquoi cette question ? » _demande alors l'Altaria humanisée avec lenteur._

« Pour faire plaisir à Ric … Il le faut bien non ? Il faut que je le rende heureux … pour la chance qu'il me laisse. Je trouve ça normal … Enfin … Moi je trouve ça normal. »

_Ça l'est, ça l'est, pense Séphyria. Mais bon … Ce n'est pas vraiment … Il n'y a pas vraiment de bons conseils à donner. Du moins, elle n'en a pas en tête. Mais Tritani murmure :_

« Ric aime les personnes sincères. Si tu ne lui mens pas … Alors, il t'aimera … Mais il ne faut plus lui mentir ou le trahir … Je sais à quel point cela lui a fait mal la dernière fois … avec la trahison d'Emairon. C'est pourquoi il aime la sincérité. »

« La sincérité ? Donc … Je ne dois plus lui mentir ? Je le ferai alors ! Je ne lui mentirai plus ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? Est-ce qu'il aime manger quoi ? »

« Je ne lui ai jamais posée la question … C'est lui qui cuisine pour … Qu'est-ce que … »

« Je vais me mettre à cuisiner tout de suite ! Avec mes connaissances sur les plantes, je suis sûre que je peux faire de bons repas avec les légumes et les fruits ! »

_HE… HEY ! Elle est montée sur ressorts ou quoi ? Mais surtout …AH ! Elle a compris ! Elle se donne une claque, faisant apparaître ses ailes de coton après avoir répondu à Céra ! Elle comprend parfaitement ce que la Fragilady veut faire ! Alors que celle-ci est déjà partie de la pièce, Séphyria se tourne vers les deux autres femmes-pokémons :_

« Si elle arrive à cuisiner, je ne vous dis pas les problèmes que cela risque de causer. Si elle se montre plus utile que nous, elle risque d'avoir une place plus importante dans le cœur de … »

« Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse, par hasard ? Moi … Je trouve ça amusant. Il a juste suffit que Ric vienne … enfin, l'accepte pour qu'elle s'ouvre aussitôt. »

« C'est vrai … que cela est sympathique … Mais je la considère comme une rivale maintenant. Je devrai aussi apprendre à cuisiner. Elle a dit qu'elle savait faire les légumes et les fruits. Cela veut donc dire qu'elle ne sait pas cuisiner la viande. »

_Hein ? HEY ! Pas elle non plus ! Pas Tritani ! Pfff ! Si toutes les femmes commencent à faire un mouvement, ça ne va pas être plaisant du tout. Elle aussi … Elle va devoir se montrer importante aux yeux de Ric. Elle sait qu'elle l'est déjà mais … Ce n'est pas assez, loin de là même. Il va falloir redoubler d'efforts !_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Se vouloir spéciale

**Chapitre 17 : Se vouloir spéciale**

« Ric … Ric … Tu aimes ? »

« C'est pas mauvais du tout. C'est même bon … Mais tu as mis quoi comme saveur dedans ? Je ne reconnais pas vraiment la sauce. »

_Je suis en train de manger une délicieuse salade mais la vinaigrette est différente de la mienne. Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait mais bon … Et je remarque aussi que les trois autres femmes regardent Céra d'un air un peu mauvais … mais pas méchant. Plutôt comme une rivale. Ohla ! J'espère qu'elles ne se font pas des idées !_

« C'est un peu de nectar de ma fleur. Ça donne un autre goût mais je te promets qu'il n'y a aucun effet euphorisant ! Pas si je le désire ! »

« Ah … Euh … Bien entendu. »

_Je me gratte la joue, un peu gêné. Disons qu'utiliser … ce genre de choses provenant d'une femme pokémon, c'est quand même plutôt gênant. Enfin … Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je termine mon repas et signale que je vais plutôt m'en aller. Je vais réfléchir à autre chose. Enfin … Je sais ce que je vais faire._

« Ric ? Est-ce que je pourrai te parler seul à seule ? »

« Euh … Bien entendu, c'est important ? Enfin, si tu veux ça. »

_Elle ne me répond pas tellement mais elle veut quand même me questionner. Après les demoiselles, c'est visiblement à mon tour. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle compte faire mais bon, j'ai accepté, je ne vais pas refuser maintenant._

_Je remarque quand même que Séphyria et les autres sont quand même … moins jalouses. Est-ce qu'elles n'ont pas peur de Céra ? Enfin, moins qu'auparavant ? Du moins, elles ne la considèrent plus comme une menace ? Pour ma part, je reste un peu méfiant quand même._

_Mais me voilà dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle a penché la tête au-dessus de la baignoire. Bon, heureusement, elle ne s'est pas déshabillée car je n'aurai pas accepté le moins du monde à ce sujet ! Pas du tout même !_

« Alors ? De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler, Céra ? Tu sais, je suis un peu occupé aussi … »

_Il faut que je me prépare à envisager une attaque là-bas … Enfin, là-bas … A aller récupérer Dyamia définitivement. Mais pour l'heure, je ne peux pas perdre tellement de temps. Je dois quand même me dépêcher et … Oh ! Elle a activé le pommeau de douche, me le tendant. Je commence à lui mouiller ses cheveux verts._

« Est-ce que tu es aussi gentil avec toutes les femmes-pokémons ? C'est une vraie question … Enfin … Après quelques jours, j'ai pu voir que tu faisais tout pour elles … même si pour moi, tu es un peu plus réticent mais je comprends ça. »

« Hein ? Euh mais non … Je suis proche avec vous quatre. »

_Je commence à lui shampouiner les cheveux après les avoir trempés, lui demandant de bien fermer les yeux au cas où. Elle s'exécute, murmurant :_

« Est-ce que tu voudras bien t'occuper de moi de la même façon que les autres ? »

« A cause du coup de poignard dans le dos … que tu m'as fait … Cela va être difficile pour le moment mais sinon, pourquoi pas ? Un jour, peut-être. »

« J'espère que ce jour sera proche. Je ferai tout pour que ça soit … »

« Ne parle plus et ferme la bouche, on va rincer tes cheveux. »

_Encore une fois, elle m'obéit bien qu'elle pousse un petit rire avant. Comme je l'ai dit, je lui rince les cheveux, ils sont quand même beaux. Même si je ne suis plus contrôlé, je reconnais amplement que c'est ça. Puis, je vais prendre une serviette alors qu'elle murmure :_

« Ric … Est-ce que je pourrai te remercier ? J'ai envie que tu goûtes à mon nectar … Si ça ne te dérange pas … Enfin … Si tu le veux bien. »

« C'est celui utilisé pour la vinaigrette, c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas trop … Enfin … Nature, ça doit être d'un autre goût, je pense, non ? »

« C'est le cas, c'est d'un autre goût ! Tu voudras ? Mais il faudra quand même que tu fermes les yeux, d'accord ? »

_Je ne sais pas … J'aimerai bien dire que c'est un piège mais là, la salle de bain n'est pas fermée à clé. Donc bon … Je ne risque rien … Je crois. Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça … Mais bon … Je ferai mieux de me taire en fin de compte, c'est mieux._

« D'accord, je veux bien … Ca sera une façon à toi de te pardonner. Mais bon, il ne faut pas que tu utilises ça trop souvent, hein ? »

« Alors, fermes les yeux, je te le donnerai du bout des doigts puisque je ne vais pas prendre un verre. Ça ne se fait pas et c'est … Enfin ! Tu verras ! »

_Bon … Je vais faire ce qu'elle désire. Pendant que je lui sèche les cheveux, les yeux fermés, je me demande comment elle va produire son nectar. Normalement, c'est de sa fleur non ? Enfin, la fleur sur son crâne. Puis elle me demande d'ouvrir la bouche et je m'exécute. Je sais qu'elle ne prépare pas un mauvais coup. Son corps ne se déplace pas tellement, elle s'approche juste un peu de moi. Je sens quelque chose qui s'enfonce dans ma bouche et je commence à le lécher. C'est gênant, terriblement gênant même._

_Mais ce n'est pas mauvais. Puis finalement, le morceau de chair que j'avais dans la bouche se retire alors que je me demande si je peux rouvrir les yeux. Je lui pose la question et elle me dit d'attendre un peu. Puis finalement, elle me laisse la possibilité. J'ouvre mes yeux, disant :_

« C'était plutôt bon … Enfin … Ca a une saveur un peu sucrée … J'aime bien. Mais bon, ne commence pas à cuisiner qu'avec ça hein ? »

« Hihihi ! J'en produirai plus seulement si ma fleur est très bien nourrie, voilà tout ! Mais pour qu'elle soit belle, il me faut beaucoup d'affection. Je suis sûre que j'en aurai ici. »

« Humpf ! Ne te fais quand même pas trop d'idées hein ? »

_Je me demande d'où vient son nectar. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas un doigt que j'avais en bouche … Oui … C'est bête mais les doigts ont des ongles et on sent quand même la différence quand on suce un doigt … Là … C'était autre chose. Et puis, la robe de Céra est un peu froissée, comme si elle l'avait remontée rapidement. Ce n'est quand même pas … Non !_

« Tu es rouge, Ric. Tu as chaud ? Tu veux que je te laisse prendre une douche ? »

« Je crois que ça serait mieux … oui … Merci pour tout. »

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, oui ! »

_Elle vient m'embrasser sur la joue, rigolant légèrement alors que je me demande … Est-ce que j'aurai préféré oublier une partie où j'étais manipulé par elle ? Son nectar ne provient peut-être pas de sa fleur. Mais non … Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Je dois réfléchir à ce que je dois faire pour retrouver Dyamia !_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Se préparer au combat

**Chapitre 18 : Se préparer au combat**

« Dyamia est proche … Très proche même. »

_D'après les données récupérées par elle lorsqu'elle m'a envoyé un message sur mon portable, le bâtiment n'est pas si loin que ça … Enfin, quand même plusieurs heures de marche ou alors de vol … Mais bref … Je peux aller la sauver. Le souci, c'est que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre mais que je ne peux pas y aller sans préparation._

« Ric ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te parte en exploration ? »

« Non, Séphyria, ça serait trop dangereux. Surtout si tu y vas par la voie des airs. Mais maintenant, Dyamia ne m'envoie plus aucun message. J'ai l'impression que c'est fichu … Enfin, que ça ne va pas très bien pour elle. »

_Je n'aime pas cette impression justement. Je suis inquiet pour Dyamia et puis, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Séphyria et les autres mais elles sont un peu collantes et pressantes … Comme si elles voulaient se rendre plus utiles à quelque chose mais quoi exactement ?_

_C'est un peu étrange et effrayant … mais pas déplaisant en même temps. Je ne pense pas que je devrai refuser une telle chose. Puis bon … La bonne volonté est toujours récompensée. J'embrasse Séphyria sur le front avant de reprendre :_

« Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas nous renseigner sur les alentours hein ? Au moins, qu'on sache vers quoi on se dirige. »

« Je suis une spectre, je pourrai peut-être m'y rendre discrètement non ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend toutes ? J'ai dit que personne n'y allait en solitaire ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre non ? »

_Ça devient un peu exaspérant mais je remarque maintenant que Tritani, Calsidya et Séphyria semblent un peu dépitées et attristées. Je n'ai rien dit de mal pourtant non ?_

« C'est juste que … Pardon, Ric. » _s'excuse Tritani._

_Mais s'excuser par rapport à quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! JE NE COMPRENDS PAS LEURS PROBLEMES ! Ca m'énerve encore plus que tout le reste ! Je ne supporte pas de les voir aussi malheureuses ! Surtout quand je ne sais pas la raison !_

« Si vous ne me dites pas ce qui se passe, ne m'approchez plus toutes les trois. »

_Je sais que c'est une menace ridicule mais ça marche toujours avec les trois femmes. D'ailleurs, Tritani semble effarée alors que Calsidya détourne la tête. Seule Séphyria se frotte le bras mais me regarde en soufflant :_

« Nous ne savons pas cuisiner … Nous ne savons pas faire le ménage … Nous ne savons pas nettoyer le sol … »

« Euh … Je vous ai jamais dit de faire ça à la base hein ? Le truc de la femme au foyer, ça va un temps mais c'est démodé maintenant. C'est juste ça le problème ? »

« Tu fais tout pour nous … Voilà. Et comme Céra commence à cuisiner … On se sent juste un peu inutiles. Tu fais tout d'habitude à la maison. Regarde … Céra a même été faire les courses sans toi … Elle se débrouille très bien. »

_C'est juste ça ? Une jalousie sans qu'elle soit maladive ? Pfiou … Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire dans ce cas ? Surtout qu'elles me regardent avec des yeux de Caninos battu. Bon sang ! C'est effarant ! J'ai quatre femmes rien que pour moi ! Je devrai être heureux, je suis heureux surtout ! Et aucune n'est réellement … anxieuse par rapport aux autres ! Enfin, je pourrai coucher avec toutes ces femmes sans problème mais je ne le fais pas. D'ailleurs, moi et Séphyria, ça fait aussi assez longtemps que … NON !_

_Aller hop ! Un baiser sur les lèvres pour Séphyria, un baiser sur les lèvres pour Calsidya et un baiser sur les lèvres pour Tritani. Trois femmes, trois façons différentes d'embrasser. Séphyria est assez tendre et délicate, Calsidya n'hésite pas à mettre sa langue et Tritani, c'est rapide et discret … mais en même temps assez touchant._

« Voilà … Et arrêtez donc vos bêtises, les femmes. D'accord ? La prochaine fois, si vous le voulez, je vous apprendrais … les tâches ménagères mais je trouve ça ridicule en un sens. Et arrêtez de me coller, c'est gênant. »

« Hey ! Vous profitez que je ne suis pas là pour avoir Ric toutes à vous ! »

_Et voilà la dernière qui arrive. Je pousse un soupir alors que Céra pose les sachets au sol avant de courir vers moi. Non non ! NON ! NON ! Les quatres femmes me collent beaucoup trop ! Là, elles sont collantes ! Je n'arrive même pas à respirer !_

« Je sais que je devrai être au paradis mais n'exagérez pas les filles ! Je ne peux même pas ouvrir la bouche là ! Aller ! Faites un effort ! »

« Non, non ! Moi, je ne te lâcherai pas ! Elles en ont profité, je fais de même ! »

_Mais ce n'est pas une question d'en profiter ou non ! Je pousse un cri, tendant la main vers le ciel avant de me retrouver allongé sur le sol. Les quatre femmes-pokémons sont au-dessus de moi, un peu inquiètes mais en même temps plus qu'heureuses. Vraiment … C'est ainsi ? Et pas autrement ? C'est bien ça ?_

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je coucherai avec vous. »

« Arrête de faire le rabat-joie. Je pense que Tritani et moi, nous avons déjà assez attendu. Nous attendrons encore un peu s'il le faut, rien de plus. »

_Calsidya peut parler, je sais qu'elle attend ça avec impatience mais non … Je … Est-ce que je suis fidèle ? Est-ce que je peux être fidèle envers une femme-pokémon ? Je me repose encore cette question alors que je sens que si je retrouve Dyamia, je n'hésiterai pas à faire le pas … Le grand pas … Celui qui risque de tout changer. Car si j'accepte pour Dyamia, il faut alors que je me prépare pour les autres filles. Pfiou … Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas l'un de ces émirats avec cinquante femmes ? Encore que moi, je suis sûr de toutes les aimer._

_Oui … Je ferme les yeux et je sens que l'on me soulève. Je suis un peu fatigué avec toutes ces pensées absurdes. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû réfléchir beaucoup trop. Comment est-ce que je suis censé réfléchir posément à une solution pour Dyamia ?_

_J'entends la voix de Séphyria qui me murmure de bien me reposer sauf que voilà … Je sens déjà sa présence qui s'installe à mes côtés … et puis celle de Calsidya et Tritani. Il ne manque plus que … Ah ! Céra qui s'installe sur moi. Vraiment ? Dormir à cinq ? Heureusement que le lit est plutôt bas et solide._

_Mais quand même … Quatre femmes … Bientôt cinq … Il faut que je pense à m'exiler dans un pays où la polygamie est acceptée. C'est une idée absurde mais à force, il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse des plus sérieusement._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Grève de la faim

**Chapitre 19 : Grève de la faim**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emairon ? J'ai cru entendre que tu n'étais pas sorti de la journée. »

« Je n'en peux plus … Je n'en peux plus du tout ! C'est impossible pour moi ! Complètement impossible ! Je n'arrive plus à tenir ! »

« Encore dévoré par les remords ? Hmm … Je vais appeler un médecin alors. Il te donnera quelques calmants. » _murmure Loïc alors qu'Emairon l'attrape par les épaules._

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Ca fait plusieurs mois maintenant ! Plusieurs mois ! »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu as agis en ton âme et conscience. Je n'ai pas à te dire que c'est bon ou mauvais. Ce n'est pourtant pas plus compliqué que ça. »

« Tu ne comprends pas … Non … Tu ne veux pas comprendre … Pas du tout même. Tu en as rien à faire, je le sais bien. Tu ne t'intéresses pas réellement à tout ça. »

« Et tu ne le remarques que maintenant ? » _répond Loïc, Emairon retirant ses mains de ses épaules avant de détourner la tête._

« Et j'ai aussi appris au sujet de … Dyamia. Ce que vous êtes en train de faire. »

« Tu es au courant qu'il s'agit aussi de ta personne ? A cause de ce que tu as laissé faire ? Bien que j'ai parlé en ta faveur car tu n'étais pas au courant. Qui aurait pu deviner que Dyamia était autant au courant des nouvelles technologies. »

« Je ne le savais pas … Elle n'a qu'une apparence infantile … mais il ne faut pas oublier qui elle est réellement. On l'oublie souvent. »

« Elle est peut-être plus au courant que tout le reste … mais elle reste ta sœur. Bref, arrête de te compliquer l'existence au sujet de Lania. Tu sais parfaitement ce qui est arrivé. »

« Combien de temps encore ? Combien de temps est-ce que je vais devoir encore attendre ? Combien ? Donne-moi une durée ! Donne-moi une date ! »

« Je ne sais pas … Je ne suis pas devin. Tout risque de se terminer bientôt … Si Ric meure alors qu'il est proche de Dyamia. »

« Proche de Dyamia … C'est vrai qu'elle l'attend avec impatience. Elle l'a attendu pendant toutes ces années … On ne peut pas lui reprocher ça. » _souffle Emairon/_

« Qu'importe … La Triafa ne le laissera pas faire. Je vais aller voir comment se porte Dyamia. Et toi, arrêtes de te dévorer l'esprit avec de telles absurdités. »

« Je ne peux pas … JE NE PEUX PAS ! »

_Voilà qu'il se tient la tête entre les mains, gémissant de douleur et sanglotant. Loïc le regarde pendant quelques instants avant de quitter l'appartement dans lequel le Gallame humanisé habite et souffre mentalement. La perte de Lania est toujours présente en lui._

_Surtout qu'il y avait autre chose … de très préoccupant même. Dyamia … Il avait appris des choses loin d'être plaisantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se présente devant le dôme, pénétrant à l'intérieur alors que Dyamia est couchée sur le lit._

« Dyamia ? Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de fabriquer ? »

« Seulement … Rien du tout. Cela ne te concerne pas, Loïc. Tu peux repartir si c'est uniquement pour ça. Et n'oublies pas Rérox … Il est temps pour lui de retourner auprès de toi … Ça serait bien mieux … »

« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne manges plus. »

« Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je ne manges pas. Avec ce qu'ils préparent pour moi dans leur nourriture. De toute façon, je peux encore tenir quelques jours de plus. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée … C'est tout. »

_Elle ferme les yeux, ne le regardant plus, ses mains posées sur sa poitrine inexistante de jeune fille. Elle prend une profonde respiration, Loïc regardant le Mastouffe au pied du lit. Celui-ci pousse un petit glapissement plaintif._

« Et tu préfères donc inquiéter Rérox ? Enfin … Tu fais comme tu veux. »

« Je fais comme je désire … Oui … Si ce n'est que ça, tu peux repartir … et embarques-le avec toi … même s'il ne le veut pas. Je ne le veux plus à mes côtés. »

_Qu'elle lui dise au moins « au revoir », ça ne serait pas du luxe. La fille aux cheveux noirs rouvre ses yeux, se tournant alors vers le Mastouffe qui soulève son imposante stature. Elle place ses mains autour de son cou, le caressant pendant quelques secondes avant de souffler d'une voix douce et tendre :_

« Tu le protèges hein ? Ca fait si longtemps … qu'il fait ça pour nous. Tu es un gentil Mastouffe hein ? Toutes ces années en tant que Ponchien t'ont servi à quelque chose. »

« Grrrr ! Ouffe ouffe ! » _répond le chien, semblant plus apaisé maintenant._

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de lui souffler dans l'oreille ? »

« Des choses qui ne te concernent pas, Loïc. Voilà… C'est bon, tu peux le récupérer. »

_Loïc tend une pokéball, l'imposant chien touchant la sphère avant d'être enveloppé d'une lumière rouge puis de disparaître à l'intérieur. Dyamia retourne sur le lit, restant couchée dessus en regardant le plafond. Loïc l'observe quelques secondes avant de dire :_

« Ric est sûrement en chemin avec tes idioties. »

« Quelques jours de plus et je sais que je ne tiendrai plus … C'est tout. Mais je suis prête à patienter le plus longtemps possible pour lui. »

« Il risque de mourir par tes imbécillités. Mais libre à vous de vous débrouiller seuls. »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, je pense que j'y arriverai. »

« Je ne me préoccupe de rien du tout. »

_Bien entendu, bien entendu. Elle fit un petit geste évasif de la main pour lui dire de s'en aller, Loïc ne prêtant plus attention à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. La délaissant complètement, il quitte le dôme avant de passer une main sur son front. Cette histoire le perturbe plus que tout … mais … C'est ainsi depuis toutes ces années. Pourquoi cela devrait changer maintenant hein ? Il le savait depuis le début._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Attendu

**Chapitre 20 : Attendu**

« Bon … Nous lancerons l'attaque dans la soirée … Est-ce bien compris pour tous ? »

_Je pose la question alors que j'ai en face de moi les quatre femmes. Malgré ce que j'avais dit, il vaut mieux me préparer … et lancer l'attaque. Cela fait trop longtemps et comme je n'ai plus de messages de la part de Dyamia, j'ai peur pour elle._

« Nous resterons tous les cinq réunis au cas où ? Car si tu y vas seul ou alors accompagné seulement de l'une d'entre nous, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Je le sais parfaitement que c'est trop dangereux … mais n'oubliez pas aussi que j'ai encore deux pokémons avec moi. Je sais bien qu'ils ne sortent pas très souvent mais ils prennent l'air quelques fois. Juste qu'avec Céra, on va éviter de trop l'effrayer. »

« Me… Merci … Ces pokémons oiseaux me font un peu peur … Oui … Je le reconnais. » _bredouille la Fragilady en tremblant légèrement._

_Mais bon … Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur ! Les heures s'écoulent et finalement, le soleil va se coucher. Sortant avec les quatre femmes, je grimpe sur Tritani pour changer. Elle a ses ailes dans son dos et s'envole. Je sors aussi mes pokémons oiseaux pour Calsidya puisqu'il est hors de question que Céra grimpe sur l'un d'entre eux dont elle ira sur Séphyria. Ah … Vraiment …_

_Cette peur est un peu stupide mais bon, je ne réfléchis pas à ça. Nous nous dirigeons vers la base de la Triafa … Du moins, pas une base … Juste l'une de ces stupides usines ou laboratoires ! C'est là-dedans que Dyamia se trouve !_

_Car oui … D'après les données que j'ai, c'est un centre scientifique … Rien que ça … Et donc, ça ne risque pas de me plaire, pas du tout même. RAH ! Rien que le fait d'y penser me met en colère en fait ! J'en ai déjà assez ! Plus qu'assez même !_

« Nous sommes en approche, Ric … Euh … Si tu veux bien t'accrocher à moi … »

« Je pose mes mains au-dessus de ta poitrine. Ne t'offusque pas hein ? S'il te plaît … »

« Ca ne me dérange pas car un jour … Il faudra bien que tu la touches sans aucun vêtement dessus, Ric. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

« Euh … Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça ! »

_Je suis un peu confus et je sens qu'elle l'est encore plus que moi mais bon … Enfin … Je … Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à ce sujet. En fait, je ne peux rien dire. Je reste muet alors que nous descendons en piqué vers ce qui semble être un imposant complexe scientifique … au beau milieu de nulle part. En Thialende, je ne pense pas que les gens s'intéressent réellement à ce qui se trouve dans les environs de toute façon._

« Il n'y a aucun garde … C'est étrange. »

« Je le vois parfaitement, Tritani. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Essayons d'atterrir dans les environs plutôt. Ça sera bien mieux, je pense. »

_Je lui demande d'être calme et discrète tandis que nous atterrissons avec Séphyria et mes pokémons. Ah… Pfiou … Vraiment … En un sens, je me pose la question de savoir ce que l'on va faire. Ce n'est pas bon … Pas bon du tout même._

_Je n'aime pas la situation actuelle, loin de là même. Je n'aime pas ce qui se passe … Mais il faut quand même que nous avancions. Je murmure à mes oiseaux de rester un peu en retrait … puis décide de les rappeler dans leurs pokéballs. Je ne veux pas que cela tourne au drame. Je regarde Séphyria et lui murmure d'être discrète._

_Avec les quatre femmes … AH ! Céra ! Céra peut utiliser ses pouvoirs liés aux plantes pour nous rendre invisibles ou presque dans le décor forestier autour du centre. Au fur et à mesure, nous sommes de plus en plus prêts jusqu'à trouver finalement la porte d'accès. Enfin … Je ne sais pas s'il y en a plusieurs et je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir de toute façon. Je veux juste rentrer à l'intérieur._

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons, Ric ? »

« Attends cinq minutes … On va rester ainsi quelques temps et observer la situation. »

_C'est la meilleure chose à faire. C'est étonnant … Trop étonnant et je me méfie tout simplement … Mais bon, rien d'anormal hein ? C'est juste une question de sécurité. Je veux éviter les problèmes … voilà tout._

« Ils nous attendent, j'en suis sûr et certain. Séphyria … Tu peux me mettre tes runes ? Je vais sortir et me présenter. Céra, vérifies le sol au cas où pour faire une barrière de lianes si tu vois que je suis en danger. »

_C'est beaucoup trop dangereux et elles tentent de m'arrêter mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça ! Pas du tout même ! Ah … BON ! Je pousse un profond soupir, sortant des bois avant de m'approcher de la porte._

_Une porte en métal … Et à côté, il y a un code à taper sur un écran mais ce n'est pas bon … Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir et je ne sais pas hacker. Est-ce que l'on peut rentrer en forçant l'entrée ? Sauf que là, ça serait montré que nous sommes présents._

_Avec lenteur, la porte commence à s'ouvrir et je fais plusieurs sauts en arrière. J'ai déjà mon arme à la main et je remarque aussi la caméra qui est située en hauteur. Bien entendu, il fallait que je m'en doute ! Comment feraient-ils sinon pour surveiller ?_

« Tu n'es pas accompagné, Ric ? Etonnant … Mais peut-être qu'elles se trouvent dans les alentours ? Toutes ces traîtresses liées à la Triafa. »

_Une voix masculine qui s'adresse à moi. Bon … A force, je sais que toute la Triafa connait mon prénom mais je reste quand même surpris. Il n'est pas seul alors que je vois apparaître maintenant quatre personnes. Deux hommes et deux femmes. Chaque couple se ressemble au niveau des vêtements et de la coloration. Deux familles… de dragon ? Il y a deux Tranchodons et deux Drattaks. Rien que ça … Ça promet._

« Elles se trouvent bien autour de lui. »

_Séphyria sort la première, rapidement accompagnée par les trois autres femmes. Elles se présentent autour de moi, chacune ayant déjà sorti ses attributs de pokémon. Que cela soit des ailes, des cornes de glace ou alors des pétales … Pfiou …_

« Tiens donc … Il y a vraiment que des traîtresses par ici hein ? Mais qu'importe … Face à quatre dragons, vous ne pourrez rien faire. »

_Rien du tout ? J'ai déjà réussi … Enfin, Tritani sait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Il y a aussi Séphyria et Calsidya qui sont fortes contre eux. Je m'inquiète juste pour Céra mais la jeune femme aux cheveux verts ne tremble pas, me disant en souriant :_

« Ric … Vous … Enfin, tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur du centre et trouver Dyamia. Nous nous en occupons … »

« Fais attention à toi, tu es une plante … AH ! Et à vous aussi les filles ! »

_Je préfère dire cela pour éviter de les rendre jalouses mais je sais parfaitement que ça ne sera pas le cas. Elles vont très bien maintenant … Et … Je vais pouvoir retrouver Dyamia._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Chaudes retrouvailles

**Chapitre 21 : Chaudes retrouvailles**

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser seules avec eux. »

« Bien entendu … Nous sommes quatre, ils sont quatre. L'affaire est réglée, Ric. »

_Séphyria me répond cela assez sèchement alors que je ne sais pas si je dois rentrer ou non. Je ne suis pas très enclin à ça … J'aimerai quand même être plus sûr de leur sécurité. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le bon moment._

« Je vous fais confiance. Vous avez intérêt à revenir toutes en vie, c'est compris ? »

« Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ? » _dit l'un des deux Drattaks, se jetant déjà sur moi. Néanmoins, des pétales vinrent l'aveugler alors que Céra me sourit avant que je ne rentre à l'intérieur du centre scientifique. Je ne sais pas … J'ai peur un peu … A l'intérieur, je sors déjà mes deux pokéballs, faisant réapparaître mes pokémons alors que je me méfie. Je ne sais pas … Tout cela me semble bizarre que ça ne soit gardé que par quatre pokémons humanisés._

« Bon … Aidez-moi à me guider. Je ne sais pas combien de gardes sont présents ici … mais … Bref … Enfin … Vous avez compris ? »

_Les deux oiseaux Déflaisan et Corboss poussent des petits cris avant de m'entourer. Pendant ce temps, je commence à vagabonder dans les couloirs. Sans être vide … Je ne vois aucun garde. On dirait presque que j'ai comme de la chance de ne jamais prendre un chemin où ils sont présents. C'est étrange, très étrange même._

« Quelqu'un est en train de nous observer … Et je sais parfaitement qui c'est ! »

_Je me retourne subitement pour me retrouver en face d'Emairon. C'est bien lui ! J'en étais sûr ! Je sors mon arme, le pointant vers lui alors que mes deux pokémons tentent de se montrer menaçants sans réellement y arriver. Je murmure :_

« Tiens donc … Emairon … Je ne te dirai pas que ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu connais mes sentiments à ton égard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Dyamia n'attend que toi depuis toutes ces années. Même si elle nous a cachés la vérité pendant tout ce temps … Mais tu lui manques tellement. »

« Merci bien, c'est pour ça que je suis ici et que je compte la libérer. Par contre, toi, je ne te compte pas te laisser vivre. J'espère que tu comprendras. »

« Je n'ai pas … une minute à perdre. Les gardes vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Rappelons tes pokémons et ensuite, allons-y. »

« Hein quoi ? Aller où ? Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la signification du mot « non » ! »

_Pourtant, mes pokéballs flottent dans les airs, le rayon rouge ciblant mes deux pokémons qui, bizarrement, se laissent faire sans aucun souci. Alors que je m'apprête à tirer sur Emairon, je sens tout mon corps qui disparaît. Je suis en train d'être téléporté ? Mais … Je … NON ! Il va encore me piéger ! Je refuse de …_

_Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, c'est pour avoir affaire à une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle me saute dessus sans pour autant y mettre toutes ses forces. Et ses lèvres se collent aux miennes. Elle est si petite, mais pourtant, c'est elle qui dirige la situation alors que je ferme les yeux._

_Je sais à qui appartiennent ces lèvres, pourquoi les repousserai-je ? Hmm … C'est bon … Vraiment bon … Je pose mes mains sur les fines hanches de la jeune fille, les caressant faiblement avant de rouvrir mes yeux. Des yeux rubis me fixent tendrement._

« Coucou toi … On dirait bien que le colis que j'attendais a été reçu. »

« Que … Emairon a fait ça ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouve et … »

« Tu penses à autre chose alors que tu as une jolie jeune femme qui est en face de toi ? » _me coupe-t-elle avant de m'embrasser brièvement. Il n'y a pas la même intensité qu'autrefois. Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? Je la regarde et je remarque ses bras amaigris._

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Dyamia ? Je suis arrivé à temps. Viens par là. »

_Je commence déjà à la soulever et je remarque … vraiment que même ses jambes sont fines, très fines. Elle semble vraiment ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. Je n'aime pas ça ! PAS CA DU TOUT MÊME ! Je reprends :_

« Tu m'expliques s'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas me mettre en colère inutilement. »

« Mon grand Ursaring se mettrait en colère pour moi ? Si je lui dis que je n'ai pas voulu manger car ils tentaient de m'empoisonner au fur et à mesure ? Je préfère encore … mourir de faim qu'empoisonnée, voilà tout. »

« Mon grand Ursaring ? Quand je vois Séphyria ou Tritani, je ne crois pas être si … Enfin ! Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Accroche-toi, on sort d'ici ! Tu n'as aucune affaire à prendre, j'imagine, c'est bien ça ? De toute façon, je ne crois pas que cet endroit va te manquer. »

« Pas le moins du monde, Ric ! »

_Elle éclate d'un rire tendre et je me sens vraiment très chaud au cœur. Je ne sais pas par où je peux sortir réellement … Pas du tout même … Mais bon … La savoir auprès de moi, ça me rend vraiment tout chose. Je m'approche de la porte du dôme mais impossible de l'ouvrir. Elle est comme scellée … Elle me sourit et fait apparaître une flamme du bout d'un doigt. Avec lenteur, elle le pose au niveau de la serrure, celle-ci commençant à fondre en même temps qu'un cliquetis se faisant entendre._

« Et voilà … La mariée et le marié quittent l'église ! »

_Ohla ! Elle part un peu vite, non ? Je ne suis pas encore marié à elle. Enfin … Il faut aussi qu'elle s'explique avec les autres si ça doit arriver. Enfin ! Pourquoi est-ce que je peux prends au sérieux ses paroles ? Car elle m'embrasse doucement sur le torse et me recouvre de petits baisers ? Je sens qu'elle est faible, très faible même. Mais bon … Je n'ai pas le temps de parler plus longtemps à ce sujet._

_Avec elle agrippée à mon cou, je quitte cet endroit … Mais maintenant, par où est-ce que je dois aller ? Et même si j'ai Dyamia, je ne sais pas où est la sortie … Mais aussi ce qui se passe avec les quatre demoiselles qui combattent._

_J'espère que tout va bien pour elles … Je ne devrai pas être inquiet mais je ne peux pas me préoccuper seulement de Dyamia même si le plus important à l'heure actuelle, c'est elle et personne d'autre. Je suis content de l'avoir retrouvée … Je crois avoir bientôt fini ma folie._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Difficultés pour se battre

**Chapitre 22 : Difficultés pour se battre**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Je suis vraiment … désolée. »

_La Fragilady est blessée mais pas autant que Tritani. La Trioxhydre a décidé de se battre pour deux mais aussi de prendre les coups pour deux. Elle sait parfaitement que Céra ne peut pas se battre réellement contre eux mais ça ne fait rien._

« Rien que le fait que tu veuilles te battre pour Ric fait que tu n'as pas à être désolée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux continuer à me battre et … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Même si je ne peux pas me battre, je peux au moins t'aider … de ce côté. »

_Des feuilles volent autour de Tritani, se posant sur ses plaies. Quelques secondes plus tard, les plaies ont disparu, ne laissant plus paraître sa fatigue ou presque … Au moins, les blessures ne sont plus là, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la fatigue … mais la Trioxhydre est encore bien capable de se battre ! Elle n'est pas sur le point de tomber ! Malgré qu'elle affronte quand même deux Tranchodons !_

« Céra, comment ça se passe du côté de Séphyria et Calsidya ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon moment pour parler de ça mais … »

_La Fragilady tourne son visage vers les deux autres femmes. Celles-ci livrent une âpre bataille de leur côté mais … Elles n'ont pas autant de problèmes. Il faut dire que Calsidya est une entité de glace, pas n'importe quoi._

_Et que les Drattaks sont en train de peiner grandement pour leur tenir tête. Oui … C'est exactement ça. Les deux femmes sont en train de gagner par rapport aux Drattaks ! Il faut le dire à Tritani et … AH !_

_Ses lianes vont réceptionner la femme aux cheveux violets, celle-ci s'écroulant en arrière sous la puissance des coups reçus par ses adversaires. Bon sang ! C'est à elle alors de tenir tête ! C'est à elle de la protéger ! Elle ne peut faire que ça !_

_Elle se positionne devant Tritani, faisant apparaître des murs de lianes alors qu'elle entend des éclats de rire de la part de ses adversaires. Les deux Drattras sont amusés ? Ben pas elle ! Pas du tout même ! Il n'y a rien de drôle à ce qui se passe !_

« Tu crois vraiment que tes lianes peuvent vous protéger de nos flammes ? »

« Une petite démonstration s'impose. »

_Une petite démonstraquoi ? AH ! Ses lianes sont déjà en train d'être calcinées ! ZUT ! Non ! Elle recommence à en faire apparaître alors qu'elle regarde Tritani, toujours allongée au sol, haletante et exténuée. Oui … Elle ne peut pas faire disparaître la fatigue … Pas du tout même ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'elle affronte des dragons ? POURQUOI ?! Elle n'est pas forte contre eux ! Pas du tout même !_

« Je vous montrerai … Je vous montrerai que je peux me battre ! »

« Bien entendu … fillette … Bien entendu … Tu n'est qu'une petite traîtresse incapable. »

« Mais je ne trahirai pas Ric qui attends tout de moi ! »

_Elle n'aime pas ça car elle a l'impression d'être ridicule mais … Elle va le faire ! Elle commence à danser sur place, les lianes continuant de protéger Tritani et elle alors qu'elles flambent les unes après les autres. Des éclats de rire se font entendre avant que l'un des Tranchodons ne saute au-dessus des murs._

_Soudainement, d'autres lianes sortent aux pieds de Céra, venant entourer le Tranchodon humanoïde et masculin alors que celui-ci se retrouve immobilisé et debout devant elle. Il est comme amusé par sa prestation, très amusé même. Il dit d'une voix douce :_

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est ça qui va me retenir ? Ou alors … Tu n'y crois même pas. »

« J'y crois bien plus que toi … La preuve. »

_Sans crier gare, le corps du Tranchodon est soulevé dans les airs avant d'être renvoyé en arrière, traversant le mur de lianes pour aller percuter sa dulcinée. Celle-ci pousse un cri de rage avant de le soulever, hurlant :_

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait autant de force ! Ce n'est pas normal ça ! »

« Je me suis juste mise à danser … Voilà tout. Je vous attends. »

_Elle fait un petit geste de la main pour les inviter à se battre, ce qui énerve encore plus les deux dragons qui poussent des hurlements … avant de s'arrêter subitement ? Ils font un saut en arrière, évitant des pieux de glace qui sortent du sol. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_

« Désolée, on a pris un peu notre temps … mais nous sommes là. Bravo Céra pour ta défense … Tritani ne pouvait pas combattre deux dragons en même temps malheureusement. »

_Oui … Elle sait parfaitement que Calsidya veut la compliment mais elle ne s'en sent pas aussi fière que ça. Il faut dire que Tritani est blessée …mais Séphyria vient aider la femme aux cheveux violets, lui imposant quelques runes avant de dire :_

« Ca devrait aller mieux maintenant. Tu ne seras pas affectée par les brûlures ou autres. »

« Merci bien … Séphyria. Et aussi pour ta protection, Céra. »

« Je … Je n'ai pas fait tant que ça, tu sais bien … Et puis, c'est normal après ce que tu as fait pour moi … Alors bon … Euh … Pas besoin de me le dire, il n'y a pas de problèmes ! »

_Tritani rigole légèrement avant de se mettre en position. Les deux Tranchodons tournent leurs visages vers les deux Drattaks … ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Les corps des deux personnes sont tout simplement empalées sur des pieux de glace, Calsidya, faisant apparaître une boule de neige dans sa main gauche, l'envoyant dans celle de droite et inversement, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Elle souffle :_

« Je vais vous rappeler que je suis quand même une spectre au départ … Les farces et les attaques maléfiques, c'est un peu mon domaine de prédilection. »

« Vous … Vous les avez tués ?! »

« Oh … Ne faites donc pas cet air surpris. Vous voulez nous tuer, on veut vous tuer. C'est la vie. » _réplique Calsidya, sa boule de neige se transformant en petit pic de glace. Avec agilité, elle le projette sur la Tranchodon féminin, entaillant légèrement sa joue. Et s'ils passaient aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? Deux contre quatre … Ils n'ont pas de chance, hahaha._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Folles explosions

**Chapitre 23 : Folles explosions**

« Et alors ? Vous avez peur maintenant ? Hahaha ! »

« Calsidya … Ne fait pas trop la vaniteuse car tu es supérieure à eux. »

_Séphyria se met aussitôt une main devant la bouche. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire des compliments. La Triafa pensait sûrement que les pokémons dragons étaient bien plus forts que les autres mais au final, c'est loin d'être le cas. Même en tant qu'humanoïdes, ils ont les faiblesses propres à leurs races. Les deux Tranchodons se regardent, assemblant leurs mains avant de murmurer l'un à l'autre :_

« Il vaut mieux que nous utilisons nos forces ensembles… n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux … Oui … Je confirme cela. »

_Les deux personnes ouvrent leurs bouches ensembles, des flammes violettes en sortant pour foncer vers les quatre femmes. Aussitôt, Calsidya ordonne à Céra de faire un mur de lianes, chose qu'elle s'exécute rapidement. Ensuite, la Momartik humanisé va geler les lianes, la combinaisons des deux arrivant à repousser les flammes bien que cela ne soit pas possible une seconde fois, d'après les dires de Calsidya._

« Ils arrivent même … à nous tenir tête avec nos pouvoirs de dragon … »

_Ils sont impressionnés et se regardent à nouveau. Ils ne peuvent pas s'envoler, loin de là. Ils ne peuvent pas s'enfuir … Ils doivent continuer à se battre … mais à quatre contre deux, toutes les chances sont contre eux. _

« Nous n'avons pas le choix alors … Utilisons toute la rage qui nous anime … quitte à nous détruire tous les deux … pour emporter nos adversaires. »

_Ils sont prêts à quoi ? Séphyria et Tritani ordonnent aux deux autres femmes de se mettre en retrait. Si ce sont des attaques de dragon … Ils doivent riposter avec leurs propres attaques ! Même si cela est plus que dangereux !_

_Trop dangereux … La situation l'est … Elle est même très complexe et inquiétante à l'heure actuelle mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'attarder dessus. Les deux femmes se regardent pour se concentrer, le sol commençant à se fissurer avant que n'explose la colère des dragons. Une violente colère qui renvoi en arrière Calsidya et Céra._

_Les deux femmes, sonnées et blessées, ne peuvent que voir le gouffre qui est apparu devant elles alors qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de Séphyria, Tritani et de leurs deux adversaires. Un trou est présent … devant la porte du centre scientifique. Mais d'une telle ampleur … Et la porte tient à peine alors que les murs sont recouverts de lézards._

« Hey ! Séphyria ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Où est-ce que tu es ?! »

_Calsidya crie le nom de l'Altaria sans pour autant obtenir de réponse. Levant la tête en l'air, elle pousse un soupir soulagé en la voyant. Sauf … Qu'elle était salement blessée, vraiment très salement ! Et Tritani était aussi en sang ! Mais il en était de même pour leurs deux adversaires … qui eux, ne peuvent pas voler._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Notre colère … Même notre colère a été repoussée. On ne peut rien faire … Plus rien du tout. »

« Partons … Enfuyons-nous ! Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix ! Je ne veux pas te voir mourir à cause de ça ! » _dit la Tranchodon en regardant l'homme à ses côtés._

« Mais la Triafa ? Si elle nous trouve, elle risque de … »

« Tu es plus important qu'elle. » _murmure alors la femme aux yeux rubis._

« Je … Non … Nous ne pouvons pas. Fuir alors que nous sommes des dragons … Cela salira notre honneur pour toujours. Je suis désolé. »

« J'aurai quand même essayé … Jusqu'au bout. »

_Les deux personnes continuent de se regarder pendant de longues secondes alors que Tritani et Séphyria atterrissent devant elles. Séphyria croise les bras blessés au niveau de sa poitrine, jugeant du regard ce qui se passe avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Nous sommes autant blessées que vous. Nous ne pourrons pas continuer le combat. Vous pouvez nous laisser la vie sauve et partir de votre côté. Vous nous avez empêchées de rentrer dans le centre scientifique. »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que … Nous n'avons jamais … » _commence à dire le Tranchodon avant que sa compagne ne lui donne un coup dans les hanches._

« Imbécile, elle nous donne une raison. Et je te rappelle que c'était l'une des membres les plus éminentes de la Triafa auparavant … en plus d'être une dragonne. »

« Oh … Ah … Euh … Soit ! On vous laisse la vie sauve ! Disparaissez de notre vue et ne revenez jamais ! Pendant ce temps, nous nous éloignons pour panser nos blessures ! »

_C'était ainsi et pas autrement. Tout le monde s'éloigne de l'entrée, du moins en apparence pour les quatre femmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles sont de retour, observant la porte qui est dans un piteux état._

« Allons récupérer Ric … en espérant qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé de mal. » _dit Séphyria, plus inquiète qu'elle ne le laisse paraître._

« Ne t'en fait donc pas. Tu sais bien qu'il a la vie dure … et puis, il a ses pokémons pour l'accompagner. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qui lui arrive de mal ? »

_Dès l'instant où Calsydia termine sa phrase, une explosion se fait entendre et surtout voir, un pan entier d'un mur à la droite de la porte s'écroulant en morceaux. Mais cela n'est que la première explosion, une voix se faisant entendre de l'intérieur :_

« Alerte, alerte, alerte. Auto-destruction de la base dans cinq minutes. Auto-destruction de la base dans cinq minutes. Veuillez évacuer les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Veuillez évacuer les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Alerte. Alerte. »

« Oh bon sang … Là, par contre, c'est moins rassurant. ON SE DEPÊCHE ! »

_Bien qu'elle soit une pokémon du froid, Calsidya avec son comportement fougueux, est la première à rentrer dans le bâtiment qui est sur le point de s'effondrer. Elles doivent se dépêcher de retrouver Ric et le plus vite possible ! Le temps presse !_


	24. Chapitre 24 : Toujours un traître

**Chapitre 24 : Toujours un traître**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Quel enfoiré ! Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais … »

_Je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie d'y réfléchir. Je regarde la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs dans mes bras et lui sourit tendrement. Elle aussi m'étudie avec douceur, m'embrassant la gorge avant de me souffler d'une voix mélodieuse :_

« Ne t'en fait donc pas … Je pense vraiment qu'il ne veut pas me laisser vivre. Il sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas en état de combattre sinon, il n'aurait jamais osé faire une telle chose. Hahaha … Je suis désolée, Ric. »

« Désolée de quoi ? C'est à moi de m'excuser … après toutes ces années. Plus de vingt ans se sont écoulés et voilà ce que je fais ? Je suis vraiment un idiot ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si nous avons été séparés. Ne t'en fait pas … Et si nous sortons d'ici, ne t'inquiètes pas que les vingt ans seront très vite rattrapés … Oh que oui … Si tu veux bien de moi, Ric … Mais ça, c'est moins sûr. »

« Tu sais … Enfin … Avec Séphyria … Et puis, il y a aussi les autres et … Enfin, je ferai mieux de t'expliquer plus tard ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici d'abord ! »

« Hihihi … Bien entendu, mon petit Ric. Bien entendu ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Tiens … Voilà encore un baiser pour toi. »

_Elle m'embrasse brièvement sur la bouche alors que je suis au paradis. Enfin … Je risque de l'être définitivement si ça continue. Mais il … Enfin je … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Je pousse un hurlement de douleur._

_Pourquoi ? Car j'ai des trous dans les bras ! Je viens de me prendre des balles dans les bras ! Je retiens Dyamia contre moi, gémissant avant de m'écrouler à genoux. Ah … Ah … Ah … Je vois des hommes … et des femmes … armés de pistolets … de nombreux pistolets … _

« C'est Ric ! C'est l'homme que la Triafa veut mort ! Et il a enlevé la gamine ! »

« On peut les tuer tous les deux ! VITE ! »

_Je ne peux rien faire. Je vois déjà Dyamia … Enfin … Ses yeux changent subitement de couleur alors qu'elle fait apparaître des flammes. Qu'est-ce que … NON ! Il en est hors de question ! Elle n'est déjà pas en état !_

« Ne fait pas ça, Dyamia ! Tu ne dois pas te battre maintenant ! Tu es trop exténuée ! »

« Allons … Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser quelqu'un te blesser encore mon mignon ? Par contre … Si je veux te soigner, je risque de te laisser de vilaines cicatrices … Et je ne veux pas. Alors … Il faut bien que je te défende. »

« Je me charge de ça. » _dis-je en la tenant contre moi à une main, l'autre cherchant le pistolet … sauf que je le laisse tomber à cause de la douleur. Bon sang ! Pas maintenant ! Pas à ce moment ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Je suis censé faire quoi ?!_

_Je sais ce que je suis censé faire … Je le sais parfaitement. Je recouvre complètement le corps de Dyamia avec le sien. Je veux la protéger alors je ferai de mon mieux pour ça ! Je ferai tout pour ça ! Je ferai tout !_

_Je ferme les yeux et j'entends les tirs … Ce n'est qu'une question d'un instant … Un seul et unique instant et tout sera alors terminé … Tout … Je ne devrai même pas avoir le temps de réfléchir et de … Hein ? Je ne sens rien du tout._

« Oh … Tu en as mis du temps, visiblement. »

_La voix de Dyamia est comme amusée alors que d'autres paroles se font entendre, mais de la part des hommes de la Triafa. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Emairon ? AH ! »

_Emairon ? Je me relève alors que je regarde avec étonnement qu'Emairon vient tout simplement de briser la nuque de plusieurs personnes. Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? Je n'aime pas ça … Je ne lui ferai pas confiance pour autant ! Alors qu'il arrête maintenant car je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier ! Qu'il comprenne bien ça ! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Mais Dyamia lui sourit…_

« Eloigne-toi de lui … Dyamia. C'est peut-être ton frère mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il a ses raisons … Je ne peux même pas te le dire. »

_Ses raisons ? Je m'en fiche de ses raisons ! COMPLETEMENT MÊME ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! Je ne peux pas utiliser mon arme mais … AH !_

_J'en étais sûr ! Il vient de se téléporter derrière moi, me coupant net … un morceau de peau ?! Et pas un petit ! J'ai une vilaine plaie sur le bras gauche alors que je pousse un cri, me redressant vivement. JE VAIS LE TUER !_

« J'ai eu ce que je désirais. Je m'en vais maintenant. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Il m'arrache le bras et ensuite, il se téléporte ?! Surtout qu'il faisait léviter ma peau dans les airs ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ça m'énerve ! CA M'ENERVE CARREMENT CA ! Je ne supporte pas plus ce genre d'idioties !_

« Je t'ai dit qu'il avait des raisons … L'échec n'est pas tellement permis, Ric. »

_Comment est-ce que Dyamia peut croire ça ? Comment est-ce qu'elle peut laisser faire ça ? Je tente de la garder contre moi mais je tiens à peine sur mes jambes. Et avec mes blessures, je commence à être fiévreux, bien trop fiévreux même. Je revois ses beaux yeux rubis … Ils ne sont plus bleus comme auparavant. Tant mieux … Réellement, tant mieux …_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tes yeux changent ? »

« Il n'y a pas que mes yeux, Ric … Mais tu verras ça plus tard. Sortons d'ici, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. »

_Mais pour l'heure … Je dois trouver une issue ! Sauf que je ne sais pas du tout par où passer ! Emairon m'a téléporté auparavant mais pas maintenant ! Je ne sais pas sur quel pied je dois danser avec lui. MAIS JE M'EN FOUS SURTOUT !_

« Dyamia … Est-ce que tu connais cet endroit ? Guides-moi. »

« Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas vraiment sortir du … dôme … Je suis désolée. »

_Si elle s'excuse, c'est que c'est grave. Combien de minutes est-ce qu'il reste ? Quatre ? Trois ? Je ne peux pas perdre plus de temps ! Tout s'est déroulé tellement rapidement avec Emairon ! Je dois me dépêcher ! Surtout que les explosions sont de plus en plus nombreuses ! Bien plus que la normale !_


	25. Chapitre 25 : Ses derniers instants

**Chapitre 25 : Ses derniers instants**

« Dyamia … Je suis vraiment désolé … Mon corps me répond à peine. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dramatique … Vraiment dramatique … Vraiment … »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Ric, mon amour. Le plus important, c'est que je suis dans tes bras. C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. »

_J'aime quand elle me parle de la sorte mais … Je sens à peine mes jambes. En fait, je tiens à peine debout. J'ai encore du mal à la garder contre moi mais j'ai cette force qui m'habite et je sais que je peux… tout faire pour l'avoir à mes côtés. Hahaha … Ma douce et belle demoiselle … Ma très douce et belle demoiselle._

« Tu sais que tu es une jolie fille, Dyamia ? Une très jolie fille ? »

« Je sens que c'est plus sincère quand c'est de ta part, Ric … Donc j'accepte pleinement ce compliment. Hihihi … »

_Elle rigole avec tendresse avant de rester contre moi. Je m'effondre finalement contre un mur alors que la voix déclare qu'il ne reste plus qu'une minute avant la destruction de la base. Je garde la jeune fille contre moi, lui soufflant des mots doux._

« Tu penses pouvoir survivre si je te protège de tout mon corps ? »

« Et tu penses que tu peux survivre si je me débrouille pour que tu sois protégé ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises, tu n'es pas en état, Dyamia … Pas du tout même. »

« Oh … Et toi, tu as l'air en meilleure santé que moi, Ric. »

_Elle réplique avec douceur avant de se mouvoir dans mes bras, collant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Même si ce n'est qu'une jeune fille, cette chaleur qui m'envahie est si réconfort, si … spéciale … que je me sens déjà ailleurs. Elle approche son visage de mon oreille, soufflant d'une voix délicate :_

« Il est hors de question que l'homme que j'aime … disparaisse à cause de la Triafa … quitte à ce que mon corps ne supporte pas ce que je compte faire. »

« Hein ? Dyamia ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_Je ne comprends pas … mais cela me fait peur … Vraiment peur même ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Pas du tout même ! PAS DU TOUT !_

« Ne fait pas ça, Dyamia ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais ne le fais pas ! »

« Allons … C'est normal non ? Les puissants protègent les faibles. Et bien que mon corps soit dans un triste état à la base, je ne vais pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il désire : t'aimer et te chérir … Aller, Ric. Tu vas t'en sortir, d'accord ? » _me murmure-t-elle alors que déjà, je vois son corps qui s'illumine … et qui se modifie … Une forte lumière qui m'aveugle._

« Séphyria ! On doit partir maintenant ! On n'a pas le choix ! »

« Pas sans Ric ! Il en est hors de question ! » _hurle la femme aux cheveux bleus avec ses ailes de coton dans le dos. Il en est hors de question !_

« Il a sûrement trouvé une autre sortie ! On n'a pas le choix ! Tu préfères qu'il nous voie mortes car on n'a pas eu confiance en lui ?! »

_Calsidya marque un point alors que Tritani empêche Séphyria de continuer son chemin. Céra semble les guider hors du bâtiment qui est sur le point de s'effondrer. Néanmoins, elles ont encore le temps, largement le temps._

_Elles arrivent à sortir du bâtiment, s'éloignant alors que celui-ci est déjà en train de s'effondrer mais aussi de provoquer plusieurs explosions. Il y a peu de chances que des personnes aient survécu à l'intérieur … que cela soit des innocents pokémons humanisés ou alors des membres de la Triafa … Oui … Il n'y a aucune chance même._

« Ric …Je ne vois pas Ric ! Je ne vois pas Ric autour des décombres ! »

_Séphyria n'a pas perdu de temps, s'envolant dans les cieux alors que Tritani vient la rejoindre. Les deux femmes regardent autour d'elles mais aussi parmi les décombres. Rien … Rien du tout même ! IL N'Y A AUCUNE TRACE DE RIC !_

« Je … Je l'avais dit de continuer ! J'avais dit de continuer ! Mais on n'a pas voulu m'écouter ? Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! »

« Il est peut-être toujours en vie. Il faut que l'on explore les environs. »

_Tritani tente de la rassurer mais quand sa propre voix déraille, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, loin de là même. Elle n'est même pas convaincue elle-même de la chose … Ah … Ric … Où est-ce que Ric se trouve ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? ELLE VEUT SVOIR ELLE AUSSI ! Elle commence à sangloter avant que Céra ne crie à partir du sol :_

« QUELQUE CHOSE BOUGE DANS LES RUINES ! »

_Quelque chose ? Les deux dragonnes descendent en piqué vers les ruines du centre pokémon. C'est vrai … Une forme était en train de soulever les débris ! Une forme … qui tenait Ric dans ses bras ? Le jeune homme était gravement blessé mais la forme féminine l'était tout autant. Portant seulement une nuisette bien trop serrée au niveau de sa poitrine et trop courte au niveau de ses jambes, une adolescente aux cheveux blancs tenait Ric contre ses seins. Ses yeux bleus étaient posés sur lui, souriant avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Visiblement … Il semblerait que ça ne soit pas pour maintenant … que je dois disparaître. Ta présence m'a suffi … plus que tout le reste, Ric. »

_Elle dépose le jeune homme sur les gravats, regardant les quatre femmes avant de fermer les yeux, s'écroulant sur Ric. Séphyria est la première à arriver, soulevant les deux personnes du mieux qu'elle le peut avant de crier :_

« On les emmène autre part ! ET VITE ! Ils ont besoin de soins ! »

« Il est vivant … Il est vraiment vivant … Ah … Ah … Ah … Tant mieux … »

_Tritani passe une main devant ses yeux, soupirant avec soulagement alors qu'elle porte maintenant l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs. Il vaut mieux rentrer dans l'appartement, contacter Casior et ensuite retourner en Fronse. Ça sera bien la première chose à faire._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Convalescence

**Chapitre 26 : Convalescence**

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que … Où est-ce que je suis ? »

_Je me réveille avec lenteur, gémissant alors que je sens que j'ai des bandages sur tout le corps. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je vois un plafond … Je suis dans une pièce … Mais une pièce assez réchauffée. Donc, je ne suis pas dans un endroit où je suis prisonnier … Je suis juste tellement affaibli que je peux à peine me lever._

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un peut me répondre ? S'il vous plaît ? Hey ! »

_Je tente de me lever mais je n'y arrive même pas. Je suis bien trop affaibli pour ça. Beaucoup trop affaibli même. Ah … Ah … Ah … Je suis exténué. Mais bon … Si quelqu'un pouvait me répondre, ça serait très sympathique non ?_

« Il est réveillé ! Les filles ! » _crie une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Céra. C'est même la première personne à rentrer dans la pièce._

« Coucou … Céra … Où est-ce que nous sommes ? Tu as l'air de bien aller. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ton cas. Mais sinon, nous sommes en Fronse si tu veux tout savoir ! Tu as été … enfin, je … Comment dire … »

« Je vais lui répondre. Ric … Tu as été évanoui pendant trois jours. Nous avons eut tellement peur ! Ne nous refais plus une frayeur comme ça, d'accord ? »

_C'est au tour de Séphyria de prendre la parole mais elle m'embrasse avant même que je ne puisse dire quelque chose. Comme ça, ça c'est fait. Et Calsidya ? Et Tritani ? Enfin … Tritani semble soulagée, vraiment soulagée. Calsidya ne fait que me sourire tendrement. _

« Enfin bon … Tu vas devoir te reposer longuement … Car là, avec toutes tes blessures … »

« Je sais bien … Je sais bien mais si on peut m'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé, s'il vous plaît … Car après la dernière chose … Enfin, je me rappelle de l'effondrement et … Ah ! Mal au crâne … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ne fait pas trop d'efforts, Ric. Ne réfléchis pas trop, le médecin nous a dit cela. D'ailleurs, Alphonse et Roubé voudront te voir et te dire quelque chose quand tu iras mieux. »

« Ohla ! Je suis convalescent, ne les faites pas venir hein ? »

« Oh … Cela voudrait donc dire que tu as peur de quelque chose ? » _souffle Séphyria après les paroles de Tritani concernant l'autre couple._

« Je sais parfaitement qu'ils doivent me détester … complètement … Enfin bon … Je sais parfaitement aussi que j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour … AH ! NON ! »

« Ne cries pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ric ?! »

« Dyamia ! Elle était dans le centre scientifique avec moi ! Je … »

« Ne t'en fait pas, elle va bien. Elle récupère elle aussi de son propre côté. »

« Pfiou … Je suis soulagé, j'avais un peu peur, je dois quand même l'avouer. Où est-ce qu'elle ? Hey … Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes ? »

« J'ai demandé aux autres femmes de comprendre ce qui se passe ici. C'est pourquoi comme on est à peine la matinée, on va te laisser tranquille pendant toute la journée/ »

_Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de raconter comme bêtise ? Me laisser seul pendant toute la journée ? Je n'arrive pas à saisir où elle veut en venir ! Hey hey hey Ca ne me plaît pas vraiment d'être complètement seul aussi ! Pas du tout même !_

« On peut au moins m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire là ? »

« Non non … Nous te laissons tranquille pour la journée ! Reposes-toi bien, Ric. »

_Séphyria me sourit et j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans un traquenard. Je n'aime vraiment que moyennement ce qui est en train de se passer. Oui … Je ne me sens pas rassuré le moins du monde par rapport à la situation actuelle._

« C'est bon ? Elles sont parties ? »

« Bien sûr que oui mais … Hein ? »

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix féminine qui s'est adressée à moi de l'autre côté de la porte. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne connais pas cette voix et pourtant, elle est chez moi. Je … suis vraiment très méfiant là._

« Alors … On dirait bien que c'est mon tour. Mais après toutes ces années, c'est normal d'avoir une journée rien qu'à moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh … Et si vous vous présentiez d'abord, non ? »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. »

_Je vais donc voir qui est cette personne. Ce n'est pas Dyamia, je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix de petite fille alors … Je me pose la question. Mais voilà … Ce qui se présente à moi ne ressemble nullement à une jeune fille, loin de là. J'ai affaire à une adolescente qui doit avoir quinze à seize ans._

_Elle a des cheveux noirs assez courts et des yeux bleus … Je vois aussi des petites cornes oranges dans ses cheveux … Deux petites cornes. C'est … Non … Ce n'est quand même pas qui je pense hein ? Elle porte une belle robe noire qui semble un peu trop grande pour elle._

« Alors ? Surpris mon amour ? Même si ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, cela semble m'avoir suffi à retrouver une partie de mes pouvoirs. »

« Dyamia ? C'est donc bien toi ? Je ne me trompais pas ? »

« Oh … Et tu pensais avoir affaire à qui ? Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ne s'arrête pas là … Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ric ? Oh … Tu ne vas pas quand même te mettre à pleurer ? »

_Sauf que c'est trop difficile à se retenir. J'ai passé des mois à la délivrer, j'ai passé des années à l'oublier et voilà qu'elle est vraiment devant moi … Dans cette robe noire … Snif … Ah zut … Je vais pleurer comme un idiot. Elle vient se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, tendant ses lèvres pour les coller aux miennes sans me faire trop mal._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Rien que pour lui

**Chapitre 27 : Rien que pour lui**

« Dyamia … Mais pourquoi tu es différente ? »

« Alors, je pensais te l'avoir déjà dit il y a quelques instants mais je me répète : ce n'est pas ma forme réelle … Loin de là. Depuis des années, j'ai emmagasinée mon énergie et je suis un peu comme une bombe … Je risque d'exploser à tout moment. »

« HEY ! Ne m'inquiète pas comme ça ! S'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »

« Ce n'était qu'une image, mon petit Ric adoré. Je veux dire par là … Que j'ai gardé ma forme de Pyronille pendant des années alors que je peux être une Pyrax depuis tout ce temps. Un peu comme si j'avais refusé d'évoluer. »

_Oh … Ca explique mieux … Mais ça veut donc dire qu'elle est encore une Pyronille pour le moment, c'est bien ça ? Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment de se poser une telle question à ce sujet. Et elle est de mon avis, on dirait bien._

« Bon ! Pour toute la journée, je suis toute à toi, Ric. Aucune personne ne viendra nous déranger, les courses sont faites, le téléphone est coupé, la porte est fermée à clef … Bref … Il n'y a que toi et moi, Ric. »

« Euh … Je pense que cela veut se montrer rassurant ? »

« Roh … Vilain garçon. Et si on commençait par ce que j'ai appris au Jipen ? A force de me retrouver enfermée dans ce dôme pendant des années, j'ai quand même appris tellement de choses … Je suis sûre que cela te plairait grandement. »

« Dyamia, je ne pense pas … Enfin, non … De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Alors, je vais te faire une proposition : Est-ce que tu voudrais manger ? Que je te fasse prendre un bain ? Ou alors … moi ? »

_Gloups. C'est bien ce à quoi je m'attendais en fait. Surtout avec ces yeux rubis aussi magnifiques … Enfin … Ces lèvres que j'ai envie de dévorer ! D'ailleurs, malgré mes blessures, j'arrive un peu à me pencher dans mon lit pour aller embrasser l'adolescente. Bon sang, j'ai plus quinze ans mais elle me met dans un tel émoi !_

« Aller … Pour la troisième partie, on attendra ce soir, d'accord ? »

« D'a … D'accord … Euh … Est-ce que je peux essayer de me relever ? Enfin … De quitter un peu ce lit … Surtout qu'avec tout ce temps, je dois être en sueur. »

« C'est pour ça que je te proposais un bon bain. Et puis, ça me permettra de voir si tu as bien grandi mais ça, je n'en doute pas en plus de vingt ans. »

_Je sais parfaitement de quoi elle parle et à quoi elle fait allusion. Mais elle m'aide avec douceur, me faisant sortir du lit avant de m'emmener jusqu'au canapé. Là-bas, elle me dit de ne plus bouger et d'attendre tout simplement quand elle m'appellera pour aller manger. Rien que ça … Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre._

« ZOU ! Me voilà ! »

_Sans crier gare, elle me saute dessus ou presque … En fait, elle ne me saute pas réellement dessus … Elle vient juste s'asseoir sur moi et se loger contre mon torse. Elle murmure :_

« Tu m'expliques un peu tout ça ? Je n'ai pas réellement eu l'occasion de découvrir toutes les nouvelles technologies. Seulement de les voir en livres … »

_Elle doit avoir une connaissance très importante du monde extérieur … mais aucun contact direct. Ca me rend triste pour elle … et donc, je vais tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Assise sur moi, je commence à zapper sur les différentes chaînes jusqu'à ce qu'elle souffle :_

« Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose … d'un peu plus excitant pour les jeunes couples ? »

« Euh … Comment te dire … Les chaînes pornographiques ne marchent pas réellement avant tard dans la nuit et elles sont payantes. Si je commence à les prendre, je crois que Séphyria et les autres essayeront de me tuer alors. »

« Roh ! Ne fait pas le rabat-joie. De toute façon, on se fera notre propre film à deux. Tu viens ? Normalement, je pense que la cuisson est terminée. »

_Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, j'aurai eu une telle chose par une adolescente, je n'y aurai jamais cru. Elle m'aide à me relever et m'emmène jusqu'à la cuisine. Là-bas, je la vois qui commence à me servir._

_Vraiment … Quelle fille remarquable. Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Toutes les autres femmes que je connais en sont capables aussi. Mais il s'agit de Dyamia, pas d'une fille lambda … Loin de là même. Hahaha …_

« Bon appétit, mon ange ! »

_Elle me dit cela alors que me mets à manger. Réussi … Le repas est vraiment très réussi même. Miam ! Pas que ça même ! Wow ! C'est plutôt bon. Et ça fait chaud au cœur. Je me dis que ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas mangé._

« Alors ? Comment est mon premier repas ? »

« Hein ? C'est vraiment la première fois que tu cuisines ? Ben … Toutes mes félicitations, Dyamia. C'est vraiment très bon … Je suis sûr que Séphyria et les autres n'en seraient pas capables. Enfin, sauf peut-être Céra mais elle fait surtout des miracles des légumes. »

« Oh … Mais je n'ai pas que cette qualité, hein ? Il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai envie que ça soit une journée exceptionnelle, Ric … La première d'une longue série. »

_Mais j'ai envie de la même chose qu'elle. Elle se penche au-dessus de la table, déposant un rapide baiser sonore sur mes lèvres alors que je peux voir son décolleté … Wow … Oh … Si elle n'est qu'une adolescente mais qu'elle a autant que … Tritani … Je … Je me dis qu'à l'âge adulte, elle risque de concurrencer ou dépasser Calsidya ! OHLA ! Je n'ai pas à comparer ça et surtout à penser à de telles choses !_

« Toi… Tu as des idées perverses en tête. Tu es si facile à lire, Ric. Ton visage … Quel beau visage. Tu penses quoi d'aller prendre un bain, tous les deux ? »

« Euh … J'y vais d'abord et ensuite, tu y vas, c'est ça ? »

« Non, non … Toi et moi … Ric. Et puis, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul hein ? Pas avec ces bandages et toutes ces choses. »

« Pas de bain avec … Oh et puis zut, de toute façon, tu ne me lâcheras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh ? Tu abandonnes aussitôt la bataille ? Ou alors, tu attendais tout simplement ça hein ? Hahaha …Et avec moi dans l'eau, elle sera toujours à une température parfaite. »

_Prendre un bain avec une adolescente. A quel point est-ce que je suis tombé dans la décadence ? Mais elle marque un point. Avec mes blessures, impossible de prendre un bain … Loin de là même. Ca serait beaucoup trop dangereux._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Cacher la vérité

**Chapitre 28 : Cacher la vérité**

« Aller … ZOU ! On fait ça comme ça ? Tu y arrives ? »

« C'est quand même gênant … Dyamia. Tu n'es qu'une adolescente. »

« Je suis une femme mature et qui est capable de prendre un bain avec un homme blessé salement. D'ailleurs, on va faire attention à ce que les plaies ne s'ouvrent pas, d'accord ? »

_Oui mais je … Enfin … Disons que voilà … Je lui tourne le dos pour chercher à me déshabiller mais j'entends déjà ses habits qui tombent de son côté. Une adolescente quoi ! Je … Gloups … Je finis le premier et plonge aussitôt dans l'eau qu'elle a fait couler bien avant que l'on rentre dans la salle de bains. Je ne dois pas la regarder mais j'y suis obligé. Comme elle est de dos, je peux voir ses fesses nues et je … Enfin non … Je ne devrais pas … Pas du tout quand même ! Pourquoi est-ce que je comporte comme un gamin ?_

« Bon ! Je te laisse décider, Ric. Je m'installe contre toi ou en face de toi dans le bain ? »

« Cont… Euh en face … Enfin , je … »

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Contre moi, je la sentirai directement. En face de moi, je pourrai tout voir. Quel idiot mais quel idiot ! Elle rigole mais se retourne vers moi. JE … NON ! Qu'il se calme ! Qu'il se calme ! Je suis plus qu'excité !_

« Au moins … Quelqu'un a l'air content de me voir. Il sort même de l'eau. »

_Je ne regarde même pas mon sexe. Mes yeux sont rivés sur sa poitrine qui est plutôt belle et appétissante … Enfin, avec les tétons roses au bout … Gloups. Et son entrejambe … Il y a des poils pubiens de couleur blancs et noirs. C'est … C'est bizarre mais c'est excitant. Elle plonge dans l'eau et vient se coller contre moi … mais de face ! Je peux tout voir ! Et je peux tout sentir ! Bon sang ! Mon sexe !_

« Vilain polisson … Ric … Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on le fasse dans l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, être excité par une adolescente, tu n'as pas honte ? »

« Pardon … Je vais me contrôler. Je ne devrai pas … C'est inexcusable. »

« Tu es un homme … Je suis une femme. Et puis, je ne suis pas en reste non plus hein ? Si je n'avais pas voulu une telle réaction, je n'aurai pas été dans le bain, je ne me serai pas mise de la sorte sur toi … et puis … Je voulais être réellement désirée … Enfin, est-ce que tu me désires, Ric ? Je veux dire … »

_Elle semble gênée et embêtée. Quelque chose la dérange mais quoi ? Je n'aime pas la voir ainsi. Elle prend ma main gauche et la descend jusqu'à …HEY ! Je … Je tente de la retirer mais elle continue de me fixer avec ses yeux rubis, un peu rougie aux joues._

« Ric … Tu ne seras pas le premier … mais sûrement le dernier homme. Je ne compte plus les hommes qui sont passés par là … Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où mon corps a été ravagé et sali par ces hommes. Je veux juste savoir : est-ce que tu crois que tu peux me désirer ? Malgré l'impureté de mon corps ? Ne t'en fait pas … L'intérieur est toujours … bon. Il est toujours capable de donner vie, il est toujours utilisable, je … »

« Ne parle pas de ça comme si tu étais un objet dont une fonction était brisée ou non ! »

« C'est vrai… Mais donc, ça ne te dérangerai pas ? »

« La seule chose qui me dérangera, c'est le fait que tu sois une adolescente, voilà tout. Peut-être que je suis excité mais je suis quand même consciencieux. »

« Ric … Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage si toi et moi … Nous le faisons ensembles. Oui … Je suis sûre et certaine qu'avec toi, tu ne te consumeras pas … Je suis sûre et certaine que toi et moi, cela sera pour la vie. On se lave un peu ? »

_Bien entendu. Enfin … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle commence à me … oh … C'est … Ohla ! Elle est douée, c'est vrai. Elle le fait … Ah … Qu'elle arrête ! Sinon, je risque de … Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise alors que je rouvre les yeux. Voilà qu'elle est maintenant … tachée … Elle s'enfonce dans l'eau de la baignoire, gardant son sourire avant de ressortir quelques secondes plus tard._

« Ric, j'espère quand même que tu tiendras plus longtemps ce soir hein ? »

« Pardon mais c'était … tellement bon … Enfin, je ne m'y attendais pas et … Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là ? Hein ? Vilaine fille. »

_Je dis cela alors que je la vois faire quelques mouvements dans l'eau. Comme elle n'est pas parfaitement translucide, difficile d'observer en détails mais dans ce genre de situations, il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de voir pour comprendre._

« Tu ne crois quand même pas être le seul, Ric hein ? Rien que t'avoir à mes côtés me met dans tous mes états. Ric … Tu sais … Suivant si … Oooooh … Si j'utilise mes pouvoirs ou non, mes cheveux s'allongent plus ou moins et deviennent blancs ? Et mes yeux aussi deviennent bleus. C'est assez spécial mais il faut dire que je suis la première pokémon humanisée par ta mère. Oh oui ! »

_Sa main disponible vient se placer autour de mon cou alors que tout son corps tremble dans l'eau qui déborde de la baignoire. Je vois ses pointes de chair qui se tendent en même temps qu'elle a maintenant une respiration plus que rauque._

« Oh … Oh … Oh … Ric … Je crois avoir sali l'eau … mais toi aussi … On se lave les cheveux et on va dans la chambre. Je ne tiens plus. Tout mon corps te réclame … et j'ai une idée pour éviter que tu sois gêné. »

_Une idée pour éviter que je sois gêné ? Je suis intéressé … mais bizarrement, je ne suis pas du tout réticent à coucher avec elle … sauf pour son côté adolescente. Non … Mais je me dis une chose : si j'accepte d'être avec elle maintenant, il faudra bien que j'accepte avec les autres. Est-ce que je suis prêt à faire cela ?_

_Dyamia me mouille les cheveux et me les shampooine alors que je fais de même de son côté. Elle est excitée comme une puce et moi aussi … Les minutes s'écoulent et finalement, je suis hors du bain … Je suis sec mais je porte juste un caleçon trop serré pour ce qu'il contient. J'ai aussi quelques bandages sur le corps en divers endroits._

_Et Dyamia … Elle ne porte rien du tout … Elle est tout simplement nue devant mes yeux. Elle me murmure d'aller dans la chambre et de m'attendre. Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas … mais je suis vraiment plus qu'excité là. Je suis assis maintenant sur le lit alors qu'elle revient, toujours dans la tenue qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était née. Mais elle tient … quoi ? Un bandeau ? Je suis surpris mais elle me dit :_

« Est-ce que tu aimes être dominé ? Je peux aller en chercher d'autres hein ? Mais c'est tout simplement pour tes yeux, Ric. Ainsi, tu ne me verras pas … Et puis, la surprise sera bien présente lorsque tu iras le retirer, n'est-ce pas ? »

_J'hoche la tête positivement alors qu'elle s'approche de moi. Bon sang, je suis dans un tel état que j'aimerai lui sauter dessus mais avec mes blessures … Et puis … Voir cette poitrine qui se balance devant mes yeux avant que ça ne soit le noir complet … Je … Je ne vois plus rien maintenant. J'entends juste ses petits rires._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Une belle femme

**Chapitre 29 : Une belle femme**

« Alors … Si nous commencions, Ric ? »

« Bien … Bien entendu … Mais je te rappelle que je suis un peu blessé et … »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais être douce … très douce avec toi. »

_Elle me couche sur le lit et je la sens déjà qui grimpe sur moi. Je sens aussi ses pointes de chair qui viennent caresser mon torse. Elle n'a rien perdu … de son excitation et moi de la mienne. La preuve en est qu'elle retire rapidement mon caleçon pour commencer à prendre mon sexe en main. Je … AH !_

« Toujours bien vif, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je tiens à te signaler … Nous ne ferons pas de positions abracadabrantesques pour … Quoi ? Tu as l'air surpris ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre ce mot de la sorte … Enfin ici … »

« Roh … Espèce d'idiot … Tu te moques de moi, mon grand. Je vais donc me distraire avec toi, pour la peine ! »

_AH ! Elle est … Elle est en train de le lécher ! Je sens sa langue qui passe le long de mon sexe ! Je sens aussi qu'elle est en train de retirer la peau ! Mon gland est nu ! Mais … AH ! Elle est en train de prendre mon sexe à deux mains._

« Quelle belle taille … Oh … Je te promets que je n'irai pas comparer et puis … Ce n'est pas le plus important … La seule chose que je désire, c'est que toi et moi, nous le fassions ensembles. Après toutes ces années de souffrance à t'attendre … »

« Arrêtons de parler, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je vais souffrir un peu mais c'est mieux que de continuer à discuter. »

_Elle émet un petit rire puis elle se couche avec douceur sur moi. Je sens ses lèvres qui se collent aux miennes mais je réagis en posant mes mains sur son dos. Je continue le baiser, nouant ma langue avec la sienne alors que je fais quelques mouvements de hanche pour caresser son sexe avec le mien. Je l'entends gémir de plaisir avant qu'elle ne vienne me mordiller l'oreille, me soufflant :_

« Je n'en peux plus, Ric … Je vais le faire maintenant … d'accord ? »

« Ne te fais pas de mal, hein ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de ça. »

« Oh ne t'en fait pas, si c'est une souffrance, elle ne sera que passagère. On parle quand même de t'aimer, mon ange. »

_Je sens une partie de son corps qui se relève … le haut en fait. Et puis … Je sens qu'avec sa main, elle tend mon sexe à la verticale. Mon gland à nu réagit aussitôt lorsqu'il sent les lèvres vaginales de Dyamia qui commencent à l'avaler … Je ressens une certaine … tension. Enfin, une petite difficulté à pénétrer … Je n'ose pas retirer le bandeau car je m'en voudrai à jamais de coucher avec une adolescente mais là … Comme je ne vois pas, je ne peux rien penser._

_Puis subitement, mon sexe est complètement avalé … Je suis rentré complètement en elle ? Je … AH ! Ca serre assez fortement ! Elle éclate de rire mais … il y a quelque chose de différent. Il y a aussi quelques reniflements alors que je l'entends bredouiller :_

« Hahaha … Qu'est-ce que c'est bon … C'est Ric en moi … Après toutes ces années … C'est tellement bon que mon vagin se contracte pour ne jamais le laisser s'enfuir. Hahaha … Snif … Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Je suis désolée, Ric. Je ne peux pas me pencher vers toi pour te recouvrir de baisers. Je ne suis pas assez grande … Il faudra attendre un peu. »

« C'est chaud ! C'est brûlant même ! J'ai l'impression que mon corps va fondre ! »

_Je ressens une telle chaleur … comme si mon corps allait se consumer. Mais pourtant, rien de tout cela ne se passe. C'est juste … C'est juste différent. Tout mon corps réclame ce qui se passe et je tends mes mains en avant. Je sens les mains de Dyamia qui viennent les prendre avant de me les poser sur ses seins. Je les caresse, je les soupèse, je les malaxe, je les masse, je leur fait un tel traitement qu'elle souffle :_

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais t'attarder sur … eux … Ric. Ah … Mais continue. Continue, ça m'excite encore plus, mon amour ! »

_Avec de telles paroles, la douleur n'existe plus. Je ne la ressens plus. Je ne fais que bouger mes hanches mais maintenant mes mains s'arrêtent de caresser ses fesses. Posées sur ses hanches, je la pénètre avec une telle rapidité que je me demande si mes blessures ne vont pas se rouvrir. Soudain, je me contracte avant de crier :_

« Je … JE … DYAMIA ! »

« N'aies pas peur ! Je te veux tout en entier, Ric ! »

_De toute façon, mon sexe n'aurait pas voulu quitter cet antre des plus chaleureux. Je sens que je me déverse en elle. J'ai honte de penser de la sorte mais je joui … Je joui plusieurs fois … Je sens que je me vide plusieurs fois en elle. Je continue même mes mouvements de hanche alors que la voix qui s'adresse à moi est maintenant différente._

« Mon amour ? Je crois que j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. »

_Une surprise pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Car si ce n'était pas une surprise d'avoir autant de plaisir avec elle, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. Je sens juste que son sexe arrête d'envelopper le mien._

_Et puis … Elle revient se coller contre moi. Là aussi, c'est différent, vraiment différent. Ses cheveux caressent bien plus mon corps … comme s'ils étaient plus longs. Et puis sa poitrine ! Là aussi, elle recouvre plus mon torse qu'auparavant._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Enfin … Dyamia ? C'est toujours toi ? »

« C'est toujours moi … Tu veux que je retire ton bandeau ou tu veux le faire par toi-même ? »

« Je vais le faire … Dyamia. »

_Je suis un peu un peu anxieux … En fait, très anxieux même. Mais j'enlève le bandeau d'un seul et unique geste pour bien montrer que je n'ai pas à avoir peur … et puis … je reste bouche bée. Car oui … J'ai affaire à une femme en face de moi. Une femme de mon âge … Elle a des cheveux blancs … de très longs cheveux blancs qui camouflent sa poitrine … devenue aussi généreuse et imposante que celle de Calsidya ? Voire même un peu plus ! Mais ses cheveux vont jusqu'au nombril. Et elle a de magnifiques yeux bleus ! Deux saphirs ! Aussi parfaits que ceux de Séphyria. Mais ce que je remarque principalement, c'est surtout … les ailes … Six ailes orangées, couleur de feu, couleur du soleil … On dirait six branches d'une étoile représentant l'astre solaire._

« Alors ? Ric ? Est-ce que je suis à ton goût ? »

_Je ne fais qu'hocher la tête positivement alors qu'elle revient se loger contre moi. J'ai bien … retrouvé Dyamia ? La véritable Dyamia, cette fois, non ? Mais je peux être heureux, très heureux … J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. La Triafa pourrait bien disparaître maintenant … ou presque. J'ai encore une vengeance à accomplir. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. J'ai une femme à aimer._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Deux humanoïdes féminines

**Chapitre 30 : Deux humanoïdes féminines**

« Voilà ce que vous désiriez … »

« Un morceau de peau ? Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux de ta part. Sais-tu au moins pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait cela ? »

« Un morceau de peau est bien mieux que quelques gouttes de sang. Si une partie est … mauvaise, vous pouvez toujours en prendre une autre. Normalement, vous devriez avoir l'ADN de Ric Auré parfaitement avec cela. »

_Le Gallame pose un genou au sol, le chef de la Triafa le regardant avec un grand sourire. Il récupère le morceau de peau de Ric Auré avec des gants et une pince stérilisée avant de dire d'une voix douce et faussement chaleureuse :_

« Parfait … Parfait … Parfait … Je crois que tu as bien mérité de voir l'avancée du projet. Grâce à toi et à ce morceau de peau, le projet Adomantxys va pouvoir se conclure. Oui … Maintenant, ce n'est qu'une question de semaines. »

« Comme vous le désirez. Où est-ce que Loïc se trouve ? »

« Il devrait arriver bientôt. De toute façon, ce n'est pas bien important. Le projet sera visible très bientôt part tout le monde. Suis-moi. Elle a déjà une apparence humaine. »

_Une apparence humaine ? C'est donc bel et bien un pokémon humanisé … Enfin, une pokémon humanisée. L'homme aux cheveux verts accompagne le vieux chef de la Triafa, celui-ci passant à côté de nombreux scientifiques jusqu'à emmener Emairon devant une cuve … dans laquelle baignait une femme._

_Elle avait des cheveux orange et bleus comme le ciel. Elle avait quelque chose de différent … Il le reconnaissait amplement. C'était même bizarre … franchement bizarre car des morceaux de métal étaient présents autour de son corps …_

« Comment se fait-il que du métal flotte autour d'elle ? »

« Ce sont des matériaux issus non-loin de la météorite où nous avons trouvé son ADN dans l'espace. Ils semblent comme guidés par elle. Ce projet date depuis tellement d'années … Hahaha … Comme celui de Ric … D'ailleurs, son ADN et celui de cette créature sont comme liés. Oui … Leurs ADNs … »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait exactement avec Ric ? Je crois me rappeler qu'il était souvent emmené ailleurs quand il était ici non ? »

« Oh … Des petits tests … Rien de plus, hahaha … Son corps est une véritable bombe génétique … Un pur concentré de toutes les expériences que j'ai fait sur les humains … Ah oui … Le propre fils de cette femme géniale … Cette savante qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses propres cellules et son propre corps pour ses tests. C'est d'ailleurs l'unique raison qui fait que Ric a pu tenir le coup aussi longtemps … Sans ce côté issu de sa mère, il n'aurait jamais été capable de tenir. J'ai pris des risques, j'ai eu ce que je désirai. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez laissé partir Ric après quelques années ? »

« A cause de la trahison de son père … Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne reste plus ici. Et puis, je n'avais plus besoin de lui … Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu peux rester ici pour regarder Adomantxys, de mon côté, je crois que je vais préparer une petite surprise pour Ric … S'il décide de revenir me causer quelques problèmes avec la disparition de Dyamia. Il n'appréciera surement pas que les ADNs des pokémons en lui se réveillent. Hahaha… »

_Emairon reste de marbre alors que l'homme s'éloigne sans plus de mots. Emairon reste là, regardant la femme dans la cuve. C'est donc cela … le projet que Balzak a en tête depuis des années ? Cette femme … Et cela a commencé avec Ric ?_

« Où est Ric ? »

_Hein ? L'homme aux cheveux verts sursaute, regardant autour de lui. Est-ce qu'il avait entendu une voix ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait sûrement rêvé. Oui … Il y avait de fortes chances que ça ne soit tout simplement qu'une hallucination de sa part et rien d'autre. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions._

« Ric n'est pas ici. » _dit-il par la pensée bien qu'il ne s'attend pas à une réponse._

_Une réponse qui n'arrive pas. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à la femme dans la cuve avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Il ne va pas rester ici plus longtemps. Après son départ, alors que la cuve est seule et isolée, les yeux de la femme s'ouvrent avec lenteur, dévoilant deux pupilles bleues. Le métal qui flotte autour d'elle semble se mouvoir, prenant l'apparence d'une arme._

« Alors ? Comment est-ce que Ric va ? »

« Je lui ai téléphoné et il va parfaitement bien. Dyamia, la Pyronille qu'il recherchait, est avec lui visiblement. Quand même … Quel homme à femmes. Cinq femmes autour de lui, il en ferait des jaloux. »

_Le président de la Fronse est seul dans son bureau … ou presque. Nullement surveillé par quelques personnes chargées de sa sécurité, Casior est tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil, regardant par la fenêtre avant de reprendre :_

« Tant mieux … Il prend des risques démesurés … Vraiment exagéré même. Mais bon … Vous en prenez tellement aussi de votre côté. »

« Oh … Moi, pour ma part, j'ai eu peur sur le moment mais … Ce qui est fait est fait. »

« Nos plus grands scientifiques vous remercient. Grâce à vous, nous avons pu réussir à faire ce que l'on désirait. Et puis, vous vous êtes portée volontaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je voulais obtenir cela … Je n'ai donc pas eu peur des plausibles conséquences. Je ne le regrette pas, loin de là. »

_Finalement, une femme aux cheveux bleus sort de l'ombre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son œil doré se pose sur une photographie … Une photographie représentant trois hommes, deux femmes et deux enfants en bas âge._

« Vous connaissiez le père de Ric et celui d'Alphonse, c'est bien ça ? Il était mignon à cette époque. Enfin, il l'a toujours été. Par contre, qui était cette femme ? Je pense que l'une est celle de Loïc … n'est-ce pas ? »

« La seconde était la mienne. Morte dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, il n'y a pas de plus belle mort pour quelqu'un qui avait juré de défendre les faibles. »

« Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes autant opposé à la Triafa ? Malgré le fait que vous soyez devenu président de la Fronse ? »

« Puisqu'elle est morte en tentant de sauver plusieurs pokémons humanisés … On peut dire que oui … Mais cela remonte à fort longtemps. Et c'est le passé. Tu ferais mieux de rester dans l'ombre encore pour le moment. Tu sais parfaitement que la petite dame Persian risque de sentir ta présence si tu perds ton temps ici. » _répond Casior en se levant._

« Je ne dois toujours pas me montrer … mais le moment sera bientôt venu. »

_La femme aux cheveux bleus disparait complètement, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé alors que plusieurs coups sonores se font entendre. Casior demande à la personne de rentrer, laissant paraître Cassandra, la femme Persian qui l'accompagne toujours depuis maintenant plusieurs mois._


End file.
